Wrong Receiver
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: Tout commença un jour où Jack Harkness envoya un malheureux message à la mauvaise personne. Qui pouvait deviner le tournant que prendraient les événements? Revisite de la série!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello mes chers Woodies, j'espère que vos vacances se passent aussi bien que les miennes. J'ai eu cette petite idée de fic en lisant des similaires sur d'autres pairings et cela m'a donné envie d'essayer avec le Janto. Du coup, ici l'histoire originale de Torchwood est modifiée : Ianto ne travaille pas à Torchwood 3, ne sort pas avec Lisa. La team est composée de Jack, Owen, Toshiko, et Suzie (sisi vous vous souvenez de celle qui avait presque tué Gwen –dommage que cela n'ait pas été le cas *tousse*-).**

 **Ensuite pour vous donner quelques nouvelles de mon autre fic « C'est Grave Docteur ? » (CGD), le chapitre 5 est en cours de rédaction en même temps qu'un petit one-shot sur le même pairing. Vous allez avoir de la lecture pendant les vacances mais je vous invite réellement à essayer CGD si vous aimez les trucs loufoques et dingues qu'on peut trouver à Torchwood xD**

 **Voilà voilà bonne lecture !**

 **Précisions :** Ici lorsque les personnages agiront, ils seront répartis de la façon suivante :

 _Ianto sera en Italique_

Jack sera en caractère normal

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (sinon la saison 3 ne se serait pas passée ainsi), ils sont la propriété du maléfique Russell T. Davies !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : Le tout début…_

 _._

 **Mercredi 16 Mars 2006, 11h28**

 **A :** officer15 . torchwood1 . co .uk

 **De :** jharkness . torchwood3 . co .uk

 **Objet:** Demande de renseignements

Bonjour,

Ici le Capitaine Jack Harkness, leader de Torchwood 3 basé à Cardiff. Je viens vous consulter afin de savoir si vous possédiez des informations concernant un alien non-répertorié dans nos archives. Il s'agit d'un Krycmymt, nous n'avions jusque-là encore jamais rencontré cette espèce et je souhaiterais savoir s'il était possible de consulter vos dossiers à son sujet, si tant est qu'ils en existent. Pour le moment il reste sous étroite surveillance dans nos cellules mais nous ne savons pas réellement à quoi nous attendre, en espérant recevoir un peu de collaboration de votre part.

Cordialement,

Capitaine Jack Harkness, chef des opérations à Torchwood 3

.

 **Mercredi 16 Mars 2006, 12h36**

 **A :** jharkness . torchwood3 . co .uk

 **De :** officer15 . torchwood1 . co .uk

 **Objet :** Erreur de destinataire

Bonjour Mr. Harkness,

Je regrette mais malheureusement il semblerait que vous vous soyez trompé dans l'adresse du destinataire, celle qui est dédiée au personnel chargé du secrétariat est : officer18 .uk , pour ma part je suis chargé du nettoyage et des recherches informatiques ainsi que l'organisation des appels, cependant sachez que j'ai dores et déjà transmis votre demande au centre compétent, ils devraient vous donner une réponse sous peu.

Mais de ce que je sais le Krycmymt est une espèce dangereuse qui a la particularité de dégager un gaz extrêmement toxique qui, s'il est inhalé, ronge tous les organes internes de la victime jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Mais mes collègues vous donneront certainement davantage de détails que moi, je ne suis qu'un simple agent chargé des tâches les moins intéressantes de l'Institut après tout.

Bonne continuation Capitaine,

Cordialement

Ianto Jones, soutien général à Torchwood 1

.

 **Mercredi 16 mars 2006, 17h21**

 **A :** officer15 . torchwood1 . co .uk

 **De :** jharkness . torchwood3 . co .uk

 **Objet:** Merci pour l'information

Bonsoir Mr. Jones,

Je vous remercie tout d'abord pour votre réponse concernant mon erreur dans l'adresse mail, j'ai bel et bien obtenu une réponse de la part du secrétariat, même si elle ne m'est guère favorable et ne m'a absolument pas aidé. Il semblerait que la seule information utile qui m'ait été donnée quant au sujet de cet alien soit la vôtre, je vous en remercie, nous allons prendre les mesures nécessaires quant à celui-ci.

De toute évidence il semblerait que vous en sachiez beaucoup pour un simple agent chargé du sale boulot si je peux me permettre, avez-vous songé à faire une demande pour un changement de poste ?

Enfin, veuillez recevoir ma gratitude et j'espère avoir l'occasion de m'adresser de nouveau à vous et à votre savoir en cas de besoin.

Cordialement,

Capitaine Jack Harkness, chef des opérations à Torchwood 3

.

 **Mercredi 16 mars 2006, 20h49**

 **A :** jharkness . torchwood3 . co .uk

 **De :** officer15 . torchwood1 . co . uk

 **Objet:** Je vous en prie

Mr. Harkness,

Inutile de me remercier pour ces informations, il est de mon devoir d'agent de transmettre ce que je sais, d'autant plus si cela peut servir et plus particulièrement à un collègue, bien qu'apparemment nos instituts respectifs semblent en conflit. Je n'en comprends pas les raisons mais je reste à votre disposition si besoin.

Et pour répondre à votre question, j'y ai déjà songé quelques fois mais je pense que si l'on m'a assigné à cette place c'est certainement parce que je ne présente pas les qualifications requises pour intervenir sur le terrain. J'avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup participer à des chasses au Weevil ou à la capture d'un alien errant dans les rues de Londres, mais cela ne m'est pas de mon ressort. Mais voilà que je mets à parler de moi à un homme que je ne connais que depuis quelques heures.

Peut-être pourrions-nous essayer quelque chose : pourquoi ne pas se poser une question mutuelle à laquelle nous serions obligés de répondre ?

Bon courage avec le Krycmymt (faites attention, sa morsure est également particulièrement venimeuse et le poison se transmet ensuite d'un individu à l'autre par la salive).

Cordialement (ou bien salutations ?)

Ianto Jones, soutien général à Torchwood 1

.

 **Jeudi 17 Mars 2006, 01h53**

 **A :** officer15 . torchwood1 . co .uk

 **De :** jharkness . torchwood3 . co .uk

 **Objet** :Appelez-moi Jack

Ianto (je peux vous appeler ainsi ?),

Premièrement, que faisiez-vous encore au travail à presque 21h ? J'espère pour vous qu'ils vous payent bien !

Ensuite il semblerait que cette petite conversation devienne forte intéressante, d'autant plus qu'aucun d'entre nous ne semble résigné à abandonner cette petite discussion très divertissante.

Enfin, sachez que malgré ce que vous pensez, je suis persuadé que le rang que vous occupez au sein de votre équipe ne reflète qu'une infime partie de votre réel potentiel. Je sens en vous beaucoup d'intérêt quant aux aliens et à tout ce qui s'y rattache, je me trompe ? Pourquoi ne pas demander à votre supérieure hiérarchique, Yvonne Hartman c'est cela ? s'il est possible d'assister à une capture sur le terrain ?

Parlez-moi encore de vous, cela ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire.

J'aime beaucoup cette idée de question, je me permets de poser la première : depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous pour Torchwood Londres ?

Haha merci de cette information arrivée un peu trop tard, je crains que cette bestiole n'ait trouvé mon bras à son goût puisque lorsque je suis entré dans sa cellule elle m'a immédiatement mordu le gauche jusqu'au sang et l'a mâchouillé pendant quelques longues secondes. Heureusement, je possède un système immunitaire très efficace contre le poison, en revanche ce qui m'ennuie est de ne plus pouvoir embrasser personne. Quel gâchis, tous ces hommes et femmes m'attendant pour égayer un peu leurs soirées ennuyeuses.

Je ne sais pas si j'aurai l'honneur de recevoir une réponse dans la matinée, à une prochaine fois j'espère.

Salutations

Jack (inutile de signer dans les règles nous avons passez le stade du cadre professionnel non ?)

.

 **Jeudi 17 Mars, 11h45**

 **A :** jharkness . torchwood3 . co .uk

 **De :** officer15 . torchwood1 . co .uk

 **Objet :** Comment allez-vous ?

Bonjour Jack,

Pour vous répondre, j'ai l'habitude de rester un peu plus tard que tous les autres agents, j'aime bien me faufiler dans les archives si gigantesques et majestueuses de celles de Torchwood 1 et m'informer sur tout ce qui traverse la Faille. J'aime beaucoup apprendre de nouvelles choses et découvrir d'autres. Je prends un dossier au hasard et m'assois, une tasse de café à proximité, et me plonge dans la lecture, parfois pendant des heures. Je perds vite la notion du temps dans ces cas-là.

J'ai déjà demandé à Mlle Hartman s'il était possible de m'emmener sur le terrain, mais sa réponse fut catégorique et sans appel : un non très clair et ferme. Je dois m'y résigner.

Je travaille pour Torchwood depuis 4 ans maintenant, j'ai toujours occupé ce poste, je suppose que c'est mieux que rien, je peux au moins en apprendre tous les jours, ou plutôt tous les soirs, je ne m'en plains pas. Et vous ?

Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes-vous fait soigner ? Surtout n'embrassez personne, vous avez déjà de la chance d'être encore en vie d'habitude le poison est mortel. Soyez sûr que le produit n'est plus présent dans vos veines avant de recommencer vos flirts, question de précaution.

Salutations,

Ianto

.

 **Jeudi 17 Mars 2006, 20h03**

 **A :** officer15 . torchwood1 . co .uk

 **De :** jharkness . torchwood3 . co .uk

 **Objet :** Je vais très bien et vous ?

Bonjour Ianto,

Ce que je viens d'apprendre me fait plaisir, il est rare de voir quelqu'un s'investir autant dans son travail (en même temps me direz-vous c'est un des critères les plus importants lorsque l'on travaille pour Torchwood). Au moins vous vous y plaisez, c'est le principal.

Peut-être pourrais-je user de mon charme et de mon talent pour faire changer d'avis votre supérieure et la convaincre de vous faire découvrir une toute autre partie du métier, qu'en pensez-vous ? Cela pourrait fonctionner.

Depuis 4 ans ? Quel âge avez-vous si je peux me permettre, car vous semblez jeune de par nos conversations ?

En ce qui me concerne je travaille pour Torchwood Cardiff depuis tellement longtemps que je ne compte plus les années.

Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais il n'y a rien de grave, je vais parfaitement bien d'autant plus que le médecin de mon équipe a effectué divers examens de sang et apparemment tout va bien, il n'y a plus aucune trace de poison. Plus de risque de contamination donc.

Oh et finalement l'alien est mort, ou plutôt je l'ai tué, il avait essayé de s'en prendre à un de nos membres, alors j'ai agis. Je refuse de perdre un composant de mon équipe.

Il semblerait que ce soit à votre tour de poser une question.

Salutations, et bonne lecture :)

Jack

.

 **Jeudi 17 Mars 2006, 23h49**

 **A :** jharkness . torchwood3 . co .uk

 **De :** officer15 . torchwood1 . co .uk

 **Objet :** Très bien merci

Je ne suis pas encore parti, je dois éteindre tous les ordinateurs que mes collègues ont laissés allumés en partant, du coup j'en profite pour écrire ma réponse maintenant avant de rentrer chez moi.

Pour ce qui est de Mlle Hartman, ne vous donnez pas cette peine, cela n'est pas dramatique si je ne vais jamais sur le terrain, cela ne me dérange pas, je fonctionne ainsi depuis 4 ans vous savez. Et puis vous perdriez votre temps à user de vos charmes, ma supérieure est froide comme de la glace et elle ne craque pas si facilement. Franchement oubliez, mais merci quand même pour la proposition.

Vous dire mon âge ne me dérange absolument pas, je ne suis pas comme ces femmes qui vont vous exploser à la figure en vous sermonnant que cela ne se fait pas de poser une telle question. J'ai 22 ans, je suis entré à Torchwood après mon dix-huitième anniversaire, lorsque mon père est mort. Je vivais jusque lors avec ma sœur et lui, ma mère est morte lorsque je suis né. Mais à la mort de mon père j'ai simplement quitté la maison, trop de souvenirs déplaisants y étaient attachés, puis j'ai rejoint les rangs en prouvant mes compétences. En revanche vous concernant je ne sais pas si le smiley doit m'inquiéter ou non, seriez-vous une espèce de vieux pervers essayant d'attirer les plus jeunes de la vingtaine ? D'autant plus que vous ne parvenez même pas à vous souvenir depuis combien de temps vous êtes dans les rangs de votre propre institut. Quel âge avez-vous Jack ?

Bien alors, expliquez-moi comment quelqu'un peut-il oublier depuis combien de temps il travaille ?

Au moins il ne risque plus de nuire…

Bonne nuit,

Ianto

.

 **Vendredi 18 Mars 2006, 03h50**

 **A :** officer15 . torchwood1 . co .uk

 **De :** jharkness . torchwood3 . co .uk

 **Objet:** :) (à prendre au second degré)

Cher Ianto (cela sonne romantiquement non ?),

Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un autant passionné par son travail, c'est incroyable, je vous respecte beaucoup mais vous devriez songer à vous reposer un peu.

Oh et bien je trouve cela dommage que vous ne puissiez même pas vous faire votre propre expérience face aux aliens, mais reconsidérez mon offre si un jour l'envie vous prend. Vous êtes jeune, profitez-en.

Non je vous rassure je ne suis en aucun cas ce genre d'hommes, il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir. Et je suis désolé pour vos parents je ne voulais en aucun cas vous mettre mal à l'aise.

Je suppose qu'à force de voir les mêmes choses régulièrement on en vient à oublier et perdre la notion du temps, si ce n'est pas malheureux.

Aurais-je dit quelque chose qui vous ait blessé ?

Bonne nuit,

Jack

.

 **Vendredi 18 Mars 2006, 10h14**

 **A :** jharkness . torchwood3 . co .uk

 **De :** officer15 . torchwood1 . co .uk

 **Objet :** Sérieusement ?

Si vous ne m'aviez pas affirmé que vous ne soyez pas un pervers je l'aurais songé en lisant votre mail, mais apparemment vous êtes bel et bien en train de flirter ouvertement avec moi.

Je garde en mémoire votre proposition, je pourrais éventuellement changer d'avis.

Ce n'est rien, je ne m'entendais pas avec mon père de toutes façons, il était toujours en train de me critiquer. En revanche ma sœur me manque, je ne la vois pas souvent étant donné qu'elle vit à Cardiff avec son mari et ses enfants.

Pourrais-je au moins connaître l'âge de la personne avec qui je parle depuis deux jours ? Je pense que ce serait la moindre des choses.

C'est juste que… je trouve toujours ça difficile de se dire que l'on supprime une créature venue de si loin, même si elle est hostile. Sans doute est-une réaction normale pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vu de près un de ces êtres.

A plus tard,

Ianto

PS : Vous ne dormez jamais ? Vous m'avez envoyé ce mail à presque 4h du matin ! C'est plutôt vous qui devriez-vous reposer.

.

 **Dimanche 19 Mars 2006, 19h00**

 **A :** jharkness . torchwood3 . co .uk

 **De :** officer15 . torchwood1 . co .uk

 **Objet** : Tout va bien ?

Bonsoir, je tenais à m'excuser si par mégarde j'ai dit quelque chose de mal, ce n'était pas mon intention, je comprends que vous ne souhaitiez pas parler de certaines choses, cela ne concerne que vous.

Salutations,

Ianto

 **Mardi 21 Mars 2006, 12h58**

 **A :** jharkness . torchwood3 . co .uk

 **De :** officer15 . torchwood1 . co .uk

 **Objet** : Jack ?

Bonjour,

Apparemment j'aurais sérieusement dû me taire, je regrette ce que j'ai dit. Je comprendrais que vous refusiez de répondre dorénavant.

Encore désolé et bonne journée,

Ianto Jones

.

 **Vendredi 24 Mars 2006, 16h32**

 **A :** jharkness . torchwood3 . co .uk

 **De :** officer15 . torchwood1 . co .uk

 **Objet** : Aurevoir ?

Bonsoir,

Comme il semblerait que notre petite conversation s'achève ainsi, je tenais encore à m'excuser et à tout de même avouer que ce petit jeu m'avait bien amusé. Pouvoir parler à un parfait inconnu, grâce à une petite erreur de destinataire, j'ai trouvé ça sympa. Merci pour ces quelques jours et bonne continuation Capitaine Harkness.

Salutations et bonne soirée,

Ianto Jones

.

 **Samedi 25 Mars 2006, 18h45**

 **A :** officer15 . torchwood1 . co .uk

 **De :** jharkness . torchwood3 . co .uk

 **Objet :** Sincères excuses

Bonsoir Ianto,

Je suis impardonnable de n'avoir donné aucune nouvelles ces derniers jours, je suis véritablement désolé, je ne sais même pas quoi dire.

Ma semaine a été très mouvementée et rare fut le temps que j'avais pour moi, la Faille a fait des siennes et nous avons dû faire face à diverses apparitions aliens, d'une augmentation du nombre de weevils à Cardiff, et bien d'autres catastrophes. Vous n'y êtes pour rien et j'espère que l'on pourra malgré tout continuer nos discussions.

Bonne soirée,

Jack

.

 **Vendredi 27 Mars 2006, 10h21**

 **A :** jharkness . torchwood3 . co .uk

 **De :** officer15 . torchwood1 . co .uk

 **Objet:** Bon retour :)

Bonjour Jack,

Me voilà rassuré, vous n'avez pas succombé à des effets secondaires du Krycmymt, ce qui aurait été fâcheux étant donné que je vous considère comme un ami désormais, mon ami inconnu (oui cela sonne définitivement comme du romantisme).

En revanche nous n'allons plus pouvoir communiquer par mails, Mlle Hartman a jugé que j'envoyais bien trop de messages non-professionnels avec cette adresse…

.

 **Vendredi 27 Mars 2006, 10h30**

 **A :** officer15 . torchwood1 . co .uk

 **De :** jharkness . torchwood3 . co .uk

 **Objet :** Merci ;)

Oh, eh bien peut-être pourrions-nous continuer par messages, voici mon numéro :

044 209 75128

A tout de suite alors

Jack

.

.

* * *

 **Voilà Voilà des avis? :)**

 **Sachez également que de base, les adresses mails ne comportent pas d'espaces et l'arobase est juste après le "jharkness" ou "officer15" cependant ff . net a refusé de les écrire correctement. Bon ça n'empêche pas de lire alors c'est le principal!**

 **Les reviews sont les bienvenues pour l'auteure! Bisous sur vos fesses!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut petits et grands Woodies comment allez-vous ? Je ne pouvais pas attendre de rédiger ce chapitre, à vrai dire je n'ai qu'une hâte : arriver à la fin !**

 **Mais les choses doivent aller à leur rythme pour le moment, ne pressons pas le destin. J'espère coller au mieux aux personnalités respectives des personnages, et que cela vous plaît.**

 **Petits rappels :**

. _Ianto est en italique_

 _._ Jack en caractère normal

. Lisa sera en caractères soulignés (elle n'est pas personnage principal dans cette histoire, vous découvrirez tout ça)

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Torchwood ne m'appartiennent pas plus que la dernière fois (qui est pour que ce soit le cas et que nos deux chouchous aient réellement une relation de couple ? :D)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : Flirts innocents ?_

 _._

 _._

 **Ven 27/03/06**

(10.31)

 _Bonjour Mr. Harkness, ici l'inconnu de Torchwood 1. Je vous poursuis juste que sur votre téléphone portable._

 _._

(10.32)

Bien reçu Mr. Jones, homme mystérieux et passionné, vous voilà inscrit dans mon répertoire.

.

(10.36)

 _Oh par curiosité combien avez-vous de numéros dans votre répertoire si l'on peut encore appeler cela ainsi ?_

 _._

(10.40)

Un certain nombre, j'ai perdu le compte. Décèlerais-je de la jalousie dans votre message ?

.

(10.43)

 _Nullement. Voilà que je me sens comme une adolescente cachant son portable sous la table pour envoyer discrètement des textos, je vous répondrai dès que possible, je tiens à mon job. A plus tard Jack._

.

(10.45)

Aucun problème, à tout à l'heure dans ce cas.

.

(10.50)

 _Merci pour le numéro au passage._

.

(10.51)

Ça me fait plaisir )

.

(12.06)

 _Hey c'est la pause déjeuner, je suis disponible pour une petite demi-heure_

.

(12.13)

Agent Jones, quel plaisir de vous revoir vous m'avez manqué !

.

(12.15)

 _« Voir » est un bien grand mot étant donné que nous ne correspondons que virtuellement depuis 11 jours exactement. Cependant je vois que vous appréciez les tournures romantiques je me trompe ?_

.

(12.18)

Oh vous avez compté les jours depuis le début de notre petite discussion ? C'est adorable.

Oui le romantisme fait une grande partie de mon charme en plus de ma beauté sans égale.

.

(12.21)

 _Comment vont vos chevilles ?_

.

(12.22)

Très bien merci :)

.

(12.25)

 _Vous flirtez souvent avec des inconnus ?_

.

(12.27)

Seulement quand ils me semblent intéressants.

.

(12.30)

 _Je suis partagé entre l'envie de sourire et de soupirer à cet instant._

.

(12.33)

Pourquoi ne pas faire les deux en même temps ? Je ne fais que dire le fond de ma pensée.

.

(12.35)

 _Une pensée parmi d'autres moins catholiques je me trompe ?_

.

(12.36)

Bingo, vous lisez dans les pensées ?

.

(12.38)

 _Heureusement que non, je ne préfère pas lire les vôtres ne serait-ce que par mégarde._

.

(12.40)

Ianto pourrait-on se tutoyer ?

.

(12.41)

 _Bien sûr._

.

(12.41)

 _Je dois retourner travailler, à plus tard Jack :_ )

.

(12.43)

Bon courage ;)

.

.

(15.21)

 _Lisa j'ai besoin de ton aide._

.

(15.26)

Comment je peux t'aider ?

.

(15.34)

 _J'ai… J'ai rencontré un homme._

.

(15.36)

 **« Appel entrant »**

.

(15.37)

Ianto Jones comment osez-vous me raccrocher au nez après un scoop pareil ?

.

(15.42)

 _Je suis au boulot Lisa…_

.

(15.44)

Alors accouche !

.

(16.03)

 _Disons que c'est parti d'une erreur de destinataire il y a 10 jours et depuis on n'a pas arrêté de parler._

.

(16.05)

Et tu t'es rendue compte qu'il était ton âme sœur cachée c'est cela ?

.

(16.23)

 _Tu devrais arrêter de regarder des films à l'eau de rose… C'est juste que l'on flirte beaucoup ensemble et que cela me semble presque naturel._

.

(16.25)

C'est mignon ! Ne te pose pas de questions et continue comme bon te semble, il a l'air d'égayer un peu tes journées alors ne le laisse pas filer et fonce avec lui ;)

Quant à nous on doit se revoir rapidement !

.

(17.01)

 _Une soirée pizza demain soir ? Je te ferai un café tout en regardant le Jimmy Kimmel Live! ça te va ?_

.

(17.06)

Ça me semble parfait, va pour demain soir ! A demain alors !

.

(17.15)

 _A demain._

.

.

(19.23)

 _Je viens de terminer ma journée, je vais certainement rentrer chez moi directement ce soir histoire de me reposer comme tu me l'as conseillé._

 _De plus Mlle Hartman m'a donné mon week-end, du coup je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer sur Cardiff._

.

(21.14)

Hey Ianto, tu m'avais manqué. Je ne vais pas pouvoir trop te parler ce soir, c'est un peu la pagaille ici, un Weevil s'est échappé et joue à cache-cache avec nous dans tout le Hub. Enfin nous ne pourrons pas parler tant qu'il n'aura pas été retrouvé.

Tu es de Cardiff ?

.

(21.18)

 _Fais attention et essaye le chocolat noir pour les attirer, généralement cela fonctionne sur pas mal de créatures._

 _Oui je suis né là-bas._

.

(21.33)

Ne t'inquiète pas mais merci du conseil, j'ai envoyé un de mes agents en acheter. Je devrais vraiment faire appel à ton incroyable savoir plus souvent!

Oh c'est super! Ecoute cela peut paraître un peu rapide mais j'aimerais beaucoup te rencontrer, qu'en penses-tu ?

.

(21.35)

 **« Appel entrant »**

« _Lisa ! Désolé pour appeler à cette heure »_

«Que se passe-t-il ? »

« _C'est Jack, l'homme dont je t'ai parlé un peu plus tôt… Il voudrait qu'on se rencontre pendant que je suis à Cardiff »_

« Ianto, dis-lui oui immédiatement ! Si ça se trouve vous n'aurez pas d'autres occasions ! Et puis ça ne coute rien, tu es assez grand pour savoir quoi faire »

« _Je sais mais je ne sais pas… ça me semble si étrange de le rencontrer, je veux dire… j'apprécie beaucoup le fait d'entretenir une sorte de «relation inconnu/inconnu» et de lui parler sans l'avoir jamais vu »_

« Ianto c'est si romantique! »

« _Je me serais volontiers passé de ce commentaire.._ »

« Admets que tu n'es pas insensible à ses flirts. Tu ne pourrais pas me filer son numéro? J'aimerais tâter le terrain »

« _On flirte simplement, comme ça pour s'amuser c'est tout, il n'y a rien de sérieux derrière Lisa… Et non je ne te donnerai pas son numéro pour que tu le harcelles jusqu'à obtenir des informations croustillantes_ »

« Serais-tu possessif ? Je rêve ou tu as envie de le garder pour toi tout seul ? Ton mystérieux inconnu personnel »

« _Je parie que tu es en train de t'imaginer tout un tas de choses impossibles_ »

« Mais pas du tout voyons, où vas-tu chercher ça ? »

« _Je te connais trop bien_ »

« Bref tu vas y aller j'espère ! »

« _… je vais y réfléchir encore. Je te laisse je dois me préparer à partir pour Cardiff. A demain soir, 19h chez moi_ »

« A demain Ianto »

 **« Fin de l'appel »**

.

.

 **Sam 28/03/06**

(01.47)

 _Désolé j'étais sur la route, me voilà de retour au Pays de Galles_

 _._

(01.53)

Welcome back Mr. Jones. As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ?

.

(01.56)

 _Je suis d'accord pour cette rencontre. (Ne dors-tu donc jamais ?)_

.

(01.58)

Génial nous allons donc avoir un véritable rencard ;) Demain à 12h devant le restau français de Mermaid Quay ? (J'attendais ta réponse)

.

(02.00)

 _Ça me va (donc tu ne dors pas tant que je n'ai pas répondu ? Je suis flatté)_

 _A demain dans ce cas._

 _._

(02.01)

A demain Ianto, bonne nuit.

.

* * *

 **Et voilà 2** **e** **chapitre terminé ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Il était court mais je préfère couper à cet instant pour faire une suite plus longue )**

 **Vos ressentis sur le nouveau mode de communication de nos deux tourtereaux ? Vos idées quant à la suite à venir ?**

 **Allez balancez tout ce que à quoi vous songez pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Rendez-vous bientôt pour la suite )**

 **Kisses**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey me revoilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! A vrai dire c'est une addiction de l'écrire, où une petite voix me souffle un « écris le chapitre d'après allez ».**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours autant, je sais aussi que vous avez tous hâte d'une chose : LA rencontre ! Elle va arriver ne nous en faites pas !**

 **Rappels :**

. _Ianto est italique_

. Jack en caractères normaux

.  Lisa en caractères soulignés

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin !**

 **Disclaimer :** **Non non je ne suis pas encore propriétaire de la série (ça va se faire ne vous en faites pas !)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 3: Jeu de hasard_

 **.**

 **Sam 28.03.06**

(9.03)

 _Lisa, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui à 12h devant le restau français où on va souvent manger. Je crois que… je stresse un peu._

.

.

 **« Appel entrant »**

 _« Allô ? »_

« Ianto ! Alors prêt ? »

« _Pas du tout… Je ne réalise pas vraiment que je vais le rencontrer en personne après avoir mystérieusement et innocemment discuté avec lui. C'est étrange je trouve_ »

« C'est romantique, comme si vous étiez deux âmes sœurs séparées par la distance et que finalement vous vous retrouviez après une longue séparation ! »

« _Lisa tu ne peux pas être sérieuse deux minutes ?_ »

« Pardon. Bon et qu'est-ce que tu vas porter pour ton Roméo ? »

« _Je ne sais pas, j'hésite entre le costume, ce qui me ressemble plus, et des vêtements plus décontractés et classiques. Et…Roméo ? Tu insinues que je suis Juliette ? … Non tout compte-fait oublie ce que je viens de dire._ »

« On dirait une adolescente qui va à son premier rencard c'est mignon ! Enfin je pense que tu devrais opter pour une tenue dans laquelle tu te sens bien mentalement, ce qui te correspond, pour séduire quelqu'un c'est ce qui marche le mieux ! »

« _Attends… qui a dit que je voulais le séduire ?_ »

« Oh Ianto tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'aimerais pas que quelque chose ait lieu entre vous deux ? »

« _Je le connais à peine… et puis je ne suis pas gay_ »

« Chéri tu n'as pas besoin d'être gay pour aimer passer du temps avec un autre homme ou alors flirter avec lui. Ok tu veux mon avis ? »

« _Dis toujours_ »

« Tu vas à ce rendez-vous et tu te fais ta propre opinion sur lui et si tu aimerais développer un peu plus ta relation avec lui »

« _Quelle relation ? Nous ne faisons que textoter_ »

« Ou plutôt flirter par messages. Ne fais pas semblant, je sais qu'il te plaît »

« _… Ce n'est pas qu'il me plaît… Mais crois-tu qu'il est possible de tomber sous le charme de la personnalité de quelqu'un ?_ »

« Ok ce soir tu vas avoir des choses à me raconter ! Tu l'aimes bien pas vrai ? »

« _Oui_ »

« Iantoooo c'est trop mignon ! »

« _Je vais raccrocher…_ »

« Non attends ! Juste, profites-en un maximum et fais comme tu le sens. Je veux dire il a l'air d'être important pour toi alors laisse toi guider par ton instinct et tout se fera naturellement »

« _Merci de tes conseils, je peux compter sur toi_ »

« Toujours, allez tu as intérêt à me tenir au courant ! »

« _Promis_ »

« A ce soir, bisous »

« _Bisous_ »

 **« Fin de l'appel »**

.

.

(9.30)

Hello bel endormi :)

.

(9.30)

 _Salut Jack_

.

(9.32)

Quelle rapidité pour répondre, dois-je en déduire que tu attendais mon message ?

Reposé ?

.

(9.34)

 _Si je réponds oui serait-ce étrange ?_

 _Plus ou moins_

.

(9.35)

Tu es adorable, on peut toujours reporter à demain notre petit rencard si tu veux te reposer

.

(9.36)

 _Non non on le maintien aujourd'hui_

.

(9.38)

Tu as hâte ?

.

(9.39)

 _Un peu_

.

.

(9.40)

 **« Appel entrant »**

« _Allô ? »_

« Je suis désolé mon doigt a glissé sur la touche « appeler » »

« _Ce n'est pas grave…_ »

« Ça fait bizarre d'entendre ta voix, je veux dire, on avait discuté uniquement par messages jusqu'à maintenant alors c'est étrange »

« _Je pense la même chose_ »

« Mais tu as une belle voix, je me l'imaginais autrement »

« _C'est-à-dire ?_ »

« Eh bien plus haute et moins grave, mais je trouve ça très sexy »

« _Merci_ »

« Dire qu'on a cette conversation seulement quelques heures avant notre rencontre, on aurait pu s'appeler avant en fin de compte »

« _C'est vrai mais c'est aussi bien comme ça non ?_ »

« Tout à fait, c'est davantage romantique. Rends toi compte, nous bossons tous deux dans le même domaine, dans le secret le plus total, et seulement à quelques heures l'un de l'autre, de plus nous correspondons depuis une erreur de destinataire »

« _On pourrait écrire un livre à notre sujet, en changeant nos prénoms bien sûr_ »

« Pourquoi ne pas prendre des prénoms féminins ? »

« _Pourquoi pas, ça serait amusant_ »

« Je serai Paméla Harkness »

« _Et moi Jane Jones_ »

« Ce bouquin raconterait l'histoire de deux âmes-sœurs qui se rencontrent après avoir passé un long moment loin l'une de l'autre, avec pour seul moyen de communication les messages, où les sentiments se développent uniquement vis-à-vis de la personnalité de l'autre. Cela ferait sensation tu ne penses pas ? »

« _…_ »

« Ianto tu es toujours là ? »

« _Oui oui_ »

« Super, je te laisse te préparer et je te dis à tout à l'heure dans ce cas »

« _A tout à l'heure Jack_ »

« Bye »

« _Bye_ »

« Hâte »

« _Moi aussi j'ai hâte_ »

« Hehe »

« _Ne devrait-on pas raccrocher ?_ » *rires*

« Si probablement, mais je n'y arrive pas *musique de fond* Tu écoutes « Haven't met you yet » ? »

« _C'est la radio à vrai dire…_ »

« Le hasard fait bien les choses il semblerait »

« _Effectivement_ »

« *chantant* I might have to wait

I'll never give up

I guess it's half timing

And the other half's luck

Wherever you are

Whenever it's right

You come out of nowhere and into my life »

« _…_ »

« Toujours en vie ? »

« _Oui… tu chantes bien_ »

« Merci ça me touche venant de toi »

« _Bon il est plus de 10h et j'ai seulement bu mon café, je dois vraiment raccrocher sinon je serais en retard, on se voit dans deux heures Jack_ »

« Oui, à dans deux heures Ianto, ciao »

 **« Fin de l'appel »**

.

.

(10.30)

 _Je commence à stresser, je le vois dans une heure et demie_

.

(10.35)

Calme-toi Ianto, ça va bien se passer

.

(10.45)

 _J'ai peur de ce qu'il pensera en me voyant_

.

(10.47)

Je pense que tu seras totalement à son goût

.

(10.50)

 _Hm_

.

(10.51)

Allez cesse de t'inquiéter

.

(11.00)

 _Dans une heure et je ne suis pas encore prêt_

.

(11.02)

Mon Dieu tu es pire qu'une fille Ianto Jones

.

(11.30)

 _Je pars de chez moi, j'ai la boule au ventre…_

.

(11.33)

Si avec ça tu n'es pas amoureux je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autre…

.

(11.50)

Tu me diras quand tu arriveras vers le lieu de rendez-vous

.

(12.00)

Trop occupé avec ton homme pour répondre à mes messages ? :p

.

(12.10)

Ianto je commence à m'inquiéter où es-tu ? Un homme semble attendre devant le restau…

.

(12.15)

 **« Appel entrant »**

 **« Correspondant indisponible »**

« Ianto c'est moi, bon écoute je ne sais pas ce que tu fiches mais tu n'habites pas loin de Mermaid Quay et je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter, où es-tu ? De plus je crois que Jack t'attend. Rappelle-moi quand tu peux, bisous »

 **« Fin de l'appel »**

.

(12.16)

Ianto ? Je m'inquiète où es-tu ? Tu ne réponds à aucun de mes messages ni appels, tout va bien ? Suis-je allé un peu vite en te proposant cette rencontre ?

.

(12.25)

Apparemment oui, je suis navré, j'espère que l'on pourra tout de même continuer à se parler. Excuse-moi

.

 ** _-partie narrative-_**

Alors qu'il conduisait afin de se rendre à son rencard, le cœur battant lorsqu'il approchait un peu plus de la baie, Ianto reçut un appel. Il brancha son oreillette et répondit, c'était Mlle Hartman en personne, elle appelait tous ses agents à revenir immédiatement à l'Institut, le plus vite possible. Ils avaient besoin de tout le personnel. C'était la guerre à Londres, les Daleks et les Cybermen avaient débarqué par milliers et semaient le chaos dans la capitale, assassinant au hasard des innocents. Une centaine d'agents était déjà tombée et ils manquaient d'effectifs.

Le jeune homme fit alors demi-tour et tant pis pour son rendez-vous il y avait des priorités, même s'il savait pertinemment que cette bataille pourrait lui coûter la vie, mais il était agent de Torchwood, et il connaissait parfaitement les risques qu'engendrait ce poste. Il roula à toute vitesse jusque Londres, ignorant les messages et appels qu'il recevait de Jack et Lisa, lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche. Bien sûr il aurait mille fois préféré aller à ce rencard avec le Capitaine, flirter encore avec lui et l'entendre chanter de sa belle voix, s'asseoir à une table de ce délicieux restaurant français et écouter Jack lui raconter sa vie, faisant obstruction de ce qui l'entourerait, se focalisant uniquement sur son interlocuteur et songeant à combien il était beau.

Il arriva rapidement à proximité de l'Institut, ayant dû se faire le plus discret possible avec les cybermen et les daleks qui étaient présents à chaque coin de rue. Les tirs de rayons volaient de partout, blessant des civils au passage, on se serait cru dans une série de science-fiction. Le brun aux yeux bleus se rendit dans les locaux, revolver en main, et tomba par chance sur une collègue, Diana, qui avait réussi à trouver quelques armes capable de détruire les cybermen. Elle en confia deux à Ianto et ils partirent tous deux à l'assaut, risquant leur vie pour la protection du peuple anglais. Diana tomba, tuée par un rayon Dalek, les effectifs se réduisirent à vue d'œil. Puis, alors qu'il luttait, un homme au long manteau militaire bleu/gris, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus vint lui apporter son aide. Un très bel homme pensa Ianto, même si ce n'était guère le moment. La seule fois où celui-ci entendit la voix de l'inconnu ce fut pour recevoir des directives à suivre rigoureusement. L'agent de Torchwood 1 obéit, sans doute cet homme était-il bien plus haut placé que lui, peut-être était-il même de UNIT, après tout ils avaient également été appelés au combat.

La bataille fut longue et meurtrière mais les cybermen et daleks furent plongés dans le Void, condamnés à errer pour l'éternité entre les dimensions, or du temps et de l'espace. Les équipes maintenant réduites de Torchwood 1, où seuls quelques membres étaient encore en vie, et de UNIT dont les membres, préparés au combat au moment de leur entrée au sein de l'oganisation, avaient bien mieux tenus. Mlle Hartman avait été convertie en cyberman tout comme une bonne partie de l'Institut Torchwood 1. Le bâtiment était désormais sens dessus-dessous et il paraissait évident que Torchwood Londres ne renaîtrait pas de ses cendres avant un moment, qu'allait donc faire Ianto jusque-là ? Probablement retourner à Cardiff et trouver un petit boulot pour survivre.

Il chercha son téléphone portable, en vain, il avait dû le perdre lors de la bataille, il ne pourrait plus correspondre avec qui que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rentré chez lui. Il repensa soudainement à cet homme qu'il avait rencontré quelques heures plus tôt, ce magnifique homme, où était-il donc passé ? Il était certainement retourné au quartier général de UNIT comme la plupart des hommes, laissant les ruines de Torchwood 1 à leur sort, et laissant les organisations de santé se charger des blessés. Ianto, son costume déchiré et sali, bon à jeter, décida de faire de même et reprit la route du retour, bouleversé en songeant aux événements terribles qu'il venait de vivre. Beaucoup d'innocents et de personnes braves avaient perdu la vie aujourd'hui. N'aurait-ce pas dû être un jour parfait pourtant ? Qui aurait pu prédire ce matin, lorsque le soleil se levait sur le territoire britannique, qu'un massacre aurait lieu ? Personne. Les larmes commencèrent à voiler sa vision et il les essuya aussitôt par peur de créer un accident, il pleurerait une fois chez lui.

Il regagna son habitat et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, sans prendre la peine de retirer ses chaussures ou son costume et se laissa aller au chagrin. Il ne remarqua pas les appels manqués de son fixe, perdu dans ses larmes. Il n'avait jamais été préparé à tant d'horreur, hommes, femmes, personnes âgées, enfants, tous avaient été massacrés sans aucun scrupule, nombreux étaient les enfants orphelins, les parents anéantis, les familles brisées. Lui n'avait plus de collègues, de boulot, mais il était encore en vie et il devait s'estimer chanceux et heureux, et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à calmer ses sanglots. Il sombra dans le sommeil sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, les mauvais rêves venant hanter son esprit, le replongeant au cœur de la bataille, parmi les rayons meurtriers, les flammes, les débris et les cadavres. Plus d'une fois il se réveilla paniqué, la sueur mouillant son corps tout entier ainsi que le tissu de son fauteuil. Impossible de dormir, de plus quelqu'un lui manquait, Jack lui manquait. Il n'osait imaginer la déception que ce dernier devait ressentir à son égard, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le prévenir de son imprévu, et sans doute le Capitaine était particulièrement énervé, mais il trouva le courage de se lever et d'allumer son ordinateur portable, se servant un verre de whisky pendant qu'il chargeait l'écran du bureau. Il revint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, posant son verre sur la petite table à sa droite et ouvrit sa boîte mail. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à recevoir un message de Jack, comment connaissait-il son adresse personnelle ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir le mail en question que son téléphone fixe sonna.

« _Allô ?_ »

« IANTO ! Où étais-tu bon sang j'étais morte d'inquiétude ?! »

« _Pardonne moi Lisa j'ai eu une urgence au boulot…_ »

« J'ai vu les infos et ce qui est arrivé à Londres. Les bureaux où ont eu lieu ces événements terrifiants… C'est bien là où tu travaillais n'est-ce pas ? »

« _Oui, je n'ai plus de travail désormais…_ »

« Au moins tu vas bien c'est tout ce qui m'importe ! »

« _Merci de t'être inquiétée_ »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça. Oh et tu sais quoi ? Ton Jack est vraiment charmant ! »

« _Comment ça ?_ »

« Je m'étais cachée dans un coin afin de voir à quoi ressemblait ce mystérieux inconnu si cher à ton cœur et je l'ai vu, t'attendant devant le restau. Tu ne regardes donc jamais ton téléphone ? »

« _Je l'ai perdu dans l'incendie_ »

« Ah d'accord. En tout cas il est vraiment magnifique, on dirait une star de cinéma ! Un long manteau militaire bleu/gris, des cheveux bruns soyeux et des yeux d'un bleu profond ainsi qu'une silhouette parfaite, sérieusement si tu n'étais pas déjà sur lui je te le piquerais tout de suite ! »

« _Attends… Un manteau militaire et des yeux bleus ?_ »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« _Juste comme ça. Je dois te laisser, on se voit demain midi, là je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à voir du monde. Ah et j'ai retrouvé mon vieux téléphone, comme il marche encore je peux l'utiliser alors voici le numéro : 044 213 77258_ »

« Super merci, à demain alors ! »

« _A demain_ »

 **« Fin de l'appel »**

.

.

 **Dim 29.03.06**

(14.58)

 _Hey, c'est Ianto. J'ai perdu mon autre téléphone du coup j'ai un nouveau numéro. Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier, j'ai eu un empêchement assez grave…_

.

(15.01)

Ianto Dieu soit loué tu n'as rien ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, je pensais que tu avais été mal à l'aise à l'idée de me rencontrer aussi vite. Tout va bien ?

.

(15.05)

 _Ça pourrait aller mieux…_

.

(15.06)

Je m'en doute. Tu as assisté à la bataille de Canary Wharf pas vrai ?

.

(15.06)

 _Oui_

.

(15.07)

J'y étais aussi avec mon équipe

.

(15.09)

 _Je sais, je t'ai vu. Enfin, Lisa t'as vu m'attendre devant le restaurant hier midi, et elle m'a fait une description de toi. Tu es l'homme au long manteau militaire pas vrai ?_

.

(15.10)

Oui c'est bien moi mais… t'ai-je vu pendant la bataille ?

.

(15.13)

 _… J'étais l'homme en costume qui a suivi tes ordres sans rien dire_

.

(15.20)

Oh mon Dieu… Je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Et pourtant je me disais bien que j'avais déjà entendu cette voix. On s'est rencontrés sans le savoir !

.

(15.22)

 _Oui on a même collaboré ensemble sans le savoir_

.

(15.23)

Ok ai-je le droit de dire que c'est à la fois frustrant et romantique à l'extrême ?

.

(15.24)

 _Oui, c'est le cas_

.

(15.27)

Je me permets de dire que tu es très mignon, et comme je te l'ai dit dans nos premiers mails, tu as beaucoup de potentiel et tu es particulièrement dégourdi

.

(15.30)

 _Bravo maintenant je souris comme un imbécile…_

 _._

 **« Appel entrant »**

« _Oui ?_ »

« Ianto… je pense vraiment ce que je viens de dire »

« _Ton but c'est de me mettre mal à l'aise ?_ »

« Nullement, je dis simplement la vérité »

« _Je n'en reviens pas … nous avons parlé et nous sommes battus côtes à côtes sans savoir qui nous étions l'un pour l'autre. C'est définitivement digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose_ »

« Maintenant c'est toi qui le dit, il semblerait que je déteigne sur toi »

« _Apparemment oui_ »

« Ianto ? »

« _Oui ?_ »

« J'aimerais que l'on se revoit, pour un véritable rendez-vous si tu veux bien »

« _J'en serais ravi_ »

« Demain ça te va ? Même point de rendez-vous qu'hier ? »

« _J'y serai cette fois, promis_ »

« Et moi de même »

« _Il me tarde d'y être_ »

« A moi aussi, tu es quelqu'un de génial Ianto et je dis ça en toute honnêteté, je me sens bien lorsque je te parle, tout est naturel et je ne saurais pas vraiment l'expliquer, après tout cela peut être étrange, on a parlé uniquement par messages, mais je sens quelque chose chez toi qui m'attire »

« _…. Je ressens la même chose pour toi_ »

« Tu rougis ? »

« _Un peu je crois_ »

« Adorable, tu es adorable, et en plus de cela tu es mignon »

« _Et tu es très bel homme_ »

« Oh… je ne m'attendais pas à un tel compliment de ta part… Merci je suis flatté »

« _De rien c'est sincère_ »

« Tu sais, tu es précieux pour moi, et même si j'ai une réputation de coureur de jupons, je le pense vraiment, en quelques jours tu devenu quelqu'un dont je ne peux me passer, et si un jour je fais quelque chose qui te porte préjudice ou te blesse je m'en voudrai, je tiens beaucoup à toi »

« _Moi aussi, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer…_ »

« Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde je suis heureux »

« _C'est cool_ »

« Oui. Bon, eh bien on se voit à notre petit rencard demain ? »

« _Avec grand plaisir_ »

« A demain, je t'embrasse »

« _Je t'embrasse aussi_ »

 **« Fin de l'appel »**

.

.

(21.55)

Hey Mlle Jane Jones, dors-tu ?

.

(21.57)

 _Non je regarde une émission « Pressure Pad », les candidats sont vraiment stupides et ignorants, certains ne connaissent même pas les histoires des aventures de Sherlock Holmes ! Comment peut-on être aussi incultivé ?_

.

(21.58)

Sherlock Holmes était secrètement amoureux du Dr John Watson et vice-versa. Ceci est ma déduction

.

(22.00)

 _Evidemment, cela crève les yeux, pas besoin de s'appeler Holmes pour le voir, mais pourquoi Sir Conan Doyle n'a-t-il pas écrit une nouvelle spécialement tournée sur leur relation ?_

.

(22.02)

Je me demande aussi, ç'aurait-été super pourtant ! Même si à cette époque l'homosexualité était considérée comme un crime en Angleterre et dans tout le Royaume-Uni

.

(22.05)

 _Stupide mentalité…_

.

(22.07)

Ianto je peux te poser une question ? Même si c'est assez personnel ?

.

(22.08)

 _Oui demande toujours ?_

.

(22.10)

Tu es bisexuel pas vrai ?

.

(22.11)

 _Oui_

.

(22.13)

Tu as déjà eu une relation avec un homme ? Relation amoureuse je veux dire

.

(22.14)

 _Non jamais_

.

(22.16)

Je vois, es-tu déjà tombé amoureux d'un homme ?

.

(22.17)

 _Non jamais auparavant_

.

(22.18)

Enfin, as-tu une copine en ce moment ? Cette Lisa peut-être ?

.

(22.20)

 _Lisa n'est qu'une amie, rien de plus, et non je n'ai personne. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?_

.

(22.21)

Pour en savoir plus sur toi tout simplement ;)

.

(22.24)

 _Et toi Jack ?_

.

(22.29)

Je suis pansexuel c'est-à-dire je ne fais aucune différence entre hommes et femmes. Je suis déjà sorti avec les deux sexes et même avec un alien, enfin bref. Et je n'ai personne en ce moment.

.

(22.30)

 _Nous sommes donc tous les deux célibataires…_

.

(22.32)

Il semblerait en effet, c'est bien malheureux

.

(22.35)

 _Il me tarde de te rencontrer et de discuter directement avec toi, dans une pièce où tu seras également assis, où l'on pourra parler tranquillement_

.

(22.37)

Oui, et il me tarde aussi de t'embrasser

.

(22.40)

 _Des paroles, des paroles encore et toujours des paroles_

.

(22.42)

Me lanceriez-vous un défi Ianto Jones ?

.

(22.45)

 _Et si c'était le cas ?_

.

(22.47)

Très bien je mémorise. Je nous imagine tellement bien nous embrasser passionnément sous la fine bruine galloise alors que le soleil couchant perce à peine à travers la couche nuageuse qui obstrue ses rayons

.

(22.50)

 _C'était magnifiquement bien décrit, je vois presque la scène se dérouler sous mes yeux_

.

(22.52)

Sauf que tu serais partie intégrante de cette scène romantique mon cher

.

(22.55)

 _Et c'est ainsi que nous clôturerions notre livre ? Par une scène de premier baiser sous la pluie ?_

.

(22.56)

Qu'en penses-tu ?

.

(22.59)

 _Je trouve que cela rendrait bien_

.

(23.00)

Nous venons de trouver une fin alors

.

(23.02)

 _J'y pense, c'est bien beau mais nous n'avons pas donné de titre à notre œuvre_

.

(23.06)

Hm… Que dis-tu de « Wrong Receiver » ?

.

(23.07)

 _Cela me semble parfait, il va faire un carton j'en suis certain_

.

(23.15)

« Une erreur de destinataire et deux correspondantes bornées, des discussions devenues quotidiennes et habituelles, du flirt innocent ou non, et des sentiments naissants pour la personnalité de l'autre. Une histoire d'amour d'abord improbable entre deux femmes qui ne sont jamais rencontrées mais que le destin réunit finalement. Si vous leurs demandiez si elles croient au hasard, aujourd'hui, elles vous répondraient que oui. » Ca fait un bon résumé non ?

.

(23.16)

 _Absolument génial_

.

(23.18)

Tant mieux. Allez vas dormir sinon je serai obligé de venir de t'éveiller par un baiser tellement tu dormiras profondément

.

(23.20)

 _Je vais me coucher tard pour que ce soit le cas_

.

(23.22)

Essayes-tu de m'allumer ?

.

(23.23)

 _Si je disais oui il se passerait quoi ?_

.

(23.30)

Oh et bien je me glisserai chez toi, après avoir demandé à Lisa où tu habites, et je t'embrasserai, d'abord tendrement, puis plus langoureusement, jusqu'à ce que tu répondes au baiser. Ensuite je passerai à quatre pattes au-dessus de toi et commencerai à embrasser ton cou, mordillant ta peau blanche et douce, glissant une main sous ton tee-shirt. Et si tu n'ouvres toujours pas les yeux je t'emmènerai au septième ciel en guise de réveil

.

(23.34)

 _C'est assez alléchant mais je ne voudrais rater notre rendez-vous pour rien au monde_

.

(23.36)

Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles ;)

.

(23.41)

 _Nous verrons ça demain, bonne nuit Jack_

.

(23.42)

Bonne nuit Ianto

.

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin de ce long chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire, j'ai adoré l'écrire (peut-être celui qui vient sera davantage passionnant lors de l'écriture)**

 **Comme d'habitude je suis ouverte aux idées, soumettez-les moi et peut-être que j'en incluerai certaines dans la fic !**

 **Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre les loulous !**

 **Kisses**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey ! Voici le chapitre 4, c'est un toujours un plaisir de vous retrouver pour la suite et d'écrire quelque chose qui plaît ! L'inspiration me vient comme ci comme ça depuis mon retour en France, dans la campagne parisienne.**

 **Avant toute chose je tiens à dédicacer cette fanfiction à une personne qui m'est très chère et qui se reconnaîtra quand elle lira cette note :)**

 **Rappels :**

Jack en caractères normaux

 _Ianto_ en caractères _italiques_

Lisa en caractères soulignés (en fait elle fait partie de la fic)

 _Tosh_ fera également son apparition en caractères _italiques ET soulignés_

 **Disclaimer : Torchwood n'est toujours pas à moi, la série est toujours la propriété de Russell T. Davies**

 **Au fait, avez-vous lu les news sur Torchwood ? Ianto revient dans les prochains épisodes audios, il aura fallu attendre 6 ans entre l'épisode de sa mort et celui audio à venir mais enfin il est de retour ! (espérons que James Goss ne le tuera pas encore)**

.

 _Chapitre 4 : « J'attendrai »_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lun 30.03.06**

(9.30)

Hello toi :)

.

(9.35)

 _Bonjour_

.

(9.37)

Prêt pour le grand jour ?

.

(9.39)

 _Ça sonne comme si on allait se marier_

.

(9.40)

Pas encore

.

(9.41)

 _Je ne relèverai pas cette fois_

.

(9.43)

Dois-je en conclure que c'est un oui ?

.

(9.45)

 _Jack… Nous ne nous sommes même pas encore rencontrés_

.

(9.46)

Un détail mineur, et si, si tu comptes la bataille de Canary Wharf

.

(9.49)

 _Merci pour ce souvenir. Et puis je ne savais même pas que tu étais l'homme au manteau militaire ! Alors ça ne compte pas_

.

(9.51)

J'ai comme l'impression que mon manteau t'a comme qui dirait taper dans l'œil, je suis vexé Mr. Jones

.

(9.54)

 _Peut-être que l'homme qui le porte aussi_

.

(9.55)

... Ianto ?

.

(9.57)

 _Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas dire ça, enfin, laisse, oublie_

.

(9.59)

Tu es adorable, merci. Aller vas t'habiller Princesse ou tu seras en retard à notre premier petit rendez-vous

.

(10.01)

 _Le « premier » sous-entend certainement qu'il y en aura d'autres pas vrai ?_

.

(10.03)

Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient

.

(10.04)

 _Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient_

.

(10.05)

Super ! Allez files te préparer

.

(10.07)

 _Bonne idée, on se voit dans deux heures_

.

(10.09)

Dans une heure cinquante-et-une plutôt :)

.

(10.11)

 _D'accord en plus tu joues sur les mots_

.

(10.12)

*Sur les heures plutôt mon cher

.

(10.14)

 _Si tu veux Jack, à toute_

.

(10.15)

A toute

.

.

(12.01)

Je suis devant le restaurant je t'attends beau gosse

.

(12.10)

 _Je suis désolé Jack je suis encore sur la route, un imbécile a trouvé le moyen de bloquer toute la circulation_

.

(12.11)

Comment ça ?

.

(12.15)

 _Il se balade nu en plein milieu de la voie rapide, je pense qu'il a légèrement abusé de l'alcool, enfin bref je suis vraiment désolé de te faire attendre comme ça_

.

(12.17)

Oh ne bouge pas j'arrive pour prendre des photos !

.

(12.20)

 _Tu n'es pas sérieux ?_

.

(12.21)

Et pourquoi pas ? Et comment cela se fait-il que tu m'envoies des messages tout en conduisant ?

.

(12.23)

 _On est carrément à l'arrêt maintenant, je vais le tuer. Je vais finir par croire que le destin refuse que l'on se rencontre_

.

(12.25)

Si c'était le cas le destin n'aurait jamais fait que je t'envoie un mail qui ne t'était pas destiné, et je suis en chemin pour te rejoindre

.

(12.28)

 _Sérieusement ? Mais c'est ridicule, dans une voiture non ?_

.

(12.30)

Nous ne sommes plus à ça prêt tu ne crois pas ? Et puis sinon on aura des cheveux blancs avant de s'être vus !

.

(12.31)

 _Tu marques un point, bien, je t'attends sur la A470, tu n'auras qu'à remonter la longue file de voitures_

.

(12.32)

Très bien, j'arrive dans 15 minutes !

.

.

(12.50)

Je ne te trouve pas, j'ai déjà fait une vingtaine de voitures en pensant que c'était toi, ils ont dû me prendre pour un psychopathe !

.

(12.51)

 _Oh mon Dieu empêche moi de visualiser cette scène hilarante_

.

(12.55)

Non mais tu aurais vu leur tête, pour un type qui te ressemblait j'ai frappé à sa vitre, avec un air charmeur, puis lorsqu'il l'a baissée je lui ai sorti un magnifique « Hey Jane Jones, on s'embrasse passionnément comme dans le livre ? » puis il m'a regardé d'un air étrange. Je pense que je l'ai traumatisé

.

(12.58)

 _Ok je visualise parfaitement l'instant et je suis littéralement plié de rire_

.

(13.00)

Plus sérieusement où es-tu je commence à m'impatienter ?

.

(13.04)

 _Tu viens de passer à côté de ma voiture sans me voir…_

.

.

(13.05)

 **« Appel entrant »**

« Ianto ! Je désespère de te voir, indique moi quelle est ta voiture »

« _Trop tard Jack, la circulation reprend, l'incident est terminé…_ »

« Je ne partirai pas sans t'avoir vu et embrassé ! »

« _Peut-être qu'au final ce n'est pas plus mal que l'on ne se rencontre pas tout de suite, je veux dire, nous allons un peu vite et…_ »

« Et ? »

« _Je ne sais pas… Je trouve ça bien plus attirant et romantique de correspondre sans jamais s'être vraiment vus_ »

« Tu as peur… ? »

« _Je crois bien, j'aime beaucoup notre relation à cet instant ainsi que notre petit jeu de correspondance secrète, et je sais que cela changera si l'on se rencontre alors je préfère continuer comme ça pour le moment…_ »

« Je comprends je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, désolé de d'avoir forcé la main »

« _Non non tu n'y es pour rien mais merci de respecter mon choix_ »

« Je t'en prie et puis je ne préfère pas perdre ce lien créé avec toi »

« _…imbécile_ »

« Quoi ? Je dis la vérité ! Ça te gêne ? »

« _Que tu dises de telles choses oui, un peu_ »

« Tant mieux dans ce cas ! »

« _Tu devrais retourner dans ta voiture rapidement_ »

« Je suis en chemin »

« _Super_ »

« Dire que je n'ai même pas pu prendre de photos de cet homme nu ! »

« _Tu dis ça comme si tu étais déçu_ »

« Je le suis ! »

« _Tu es impossible Jack Harkness_ »

« Peut-être, mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme »

« _Je devine que tes chevilles vont toujours bien_ »

« Exactement merci de t'en préoccuper »

« _Je dois raccrocher la circulation avance, bye, et merci Jack_ »

« Rentre bien, salut bel inconnu »

 **« Fin de l'appel »**

.

.

(14.09)

 _Lisa, j'ai été un abruti…_

.

(14.13)

Raconte-moi ça !

.

(14.16)

 _Je devais le voir aujourd'hui et au dernier moment je n'ai pas pu. Lorsque je l'ai vu passer devant ma voiture, son long manteau flottant derrière lui, ses yeux bleus parcourant les voitures toutes autour, j'ai bloqué… Tu dois me prendre pour un imbécile_

.

(14.18)

Tu ne te sens pas prêt à accélérer les choses c'est ça ?

.

(14.20)

 _J'aimerais mais j'aime la relation que nous avons en ce moment, et je ne veux pas la perdre_

.

(14.23)

Et tu penses qu'en vous rencontrant cela changera n'est-ce pas ? Je vois où tu veux en venir. Comment a-t-il réagi ?

.

(14.25)

 _Il a dit qu'il comprenait mon choix et qu'il ne me forcerait à rien que je ne désire pas faire_

.

(14.27)

Ianto, cet homme est précieux, ne le lâche surtout pas

.

(14.28)

 _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

.

(14.33)

Il ne t'en veut pas bien que tu l'aies planté en plein rencard, il ne te presse pas et il t'a dit implicitement qu'il attendra que tu sois prêt. Si tu veux mon avis il tient bien plus à toi que tu ne peux l'imaginer, et un homme comme ça, il ne faut pas le laisser partir

.

(14.36)

 _Je ne compte pas l'abandonner tu sais_

.

(14.37)

Il compte beaucoup à tes yeux pas vrai ?

.

(14.39)

 _Oui_

.

(14.42)

Alors tu as intérêt à me tenir au courant régulièrement !

.

(14.44)

 _Je te le promets, merci Lisa, je peux vraiment compter sur toi_

.

(14.45)

Toujours ;) Ciao Ianto

.

(14.46)

 _Ciao_

.

.

(16.31)

Ianto tu peux me rendre un service ?

.

(16.35)

 _Quel est-il ?_

.

(16.37)

Aller au Costa sur Mermaid Quay, celui qui a vue sur la baie, puis tu vas leurs donner ton nom pour avoir ta commande

.

(16.39)

 _Pourquoi faire ?_

.

(16.40)

Tu verras bien, vas-y vite

.

(16.42)

 _D'accord je suis en chemin_

.

(16.43)

Parfait :)

.

.

(16.46)

Tosh tu es prête ?

.

(16.48)

 _Affirmatif j'attends Jones devant le Millenium Centre vers 17h40_

.

(16.51)

Lorsqu'il aura bu son café il t'y rejoindra

.

(16.53)

 _Je sais ce qu'il me restera à faire ensuite_

.

(16.54)

Super, je compte sur toi

.

(16.56)

 _Je sais Jack, ne t'inquiètes pas_

.

.

(17.03)

 _Je suis arrivé au Costa et lorsque j'ai donné mon nom ils m'ont donné un café vanille recouvert de chantilly et de poudre de chocolat… comment ont-ils su que c'était mon café favoris ? Je n'y mets jamais les pieds_

.

(17.05)

Mystère

.

(17.07)

 _Dois-je m'attendre à d'autres surprises de ce genre ?_

.

(17.08)

Tu verras bien petit curieux !

.

(17.19)

 _J'ai terminé, c'était délicieux, maintenant c'est écrit au fond du gobelet que je dois m'assoir sur les bancs du ponton en bois près de l'arrêt de l'AquaBus_

.

(17.20)

Alors ne perds pas de temps

.

(17.22)

 _J'ai l'impression que ça t'amuse je me trompe ?_

.

(17.24)

Je m'amuse beaucoup pas toi ?

.

(17.25)

 _J'aime beaucoup le mystère tout autour_

.

(17.25)

 _Bien je suis assis et le temps est vraiment magnifique_ , _mais où dois-je regarder ?_

.

(17.27)

A ta droite tu as une porte en bois, tu la vois ?

.

(17.28)

 _Oui_

.

(17.28)

La porte est ouverte, entre

.

(17.35)

 _J'ai trouvé un papier sur le bureau, c'est indiqué qu'une jeune femme japonaise m'attend devant le Millenium Centre_

.

(17.36)

Alors qu'attends-tu pour y aller ?

.

(17.38)

 _Doucement tu vas m'épuiser Jack_

.

(17.40)

Pourtant on ne s'est même pas encore rencontrés ;)

.

(17.41)

 _Je ne relèverai pas ce sous-entendu douteux_

.

(17.42)

 _Je suis en route pour le lieu de rendez-vous_

.

.

(17.43)

Il arrive Tosh

.

(17.44)

 _Bien reçu_

.

.

(18.21)

Alors ?

.

(18.23)

 _Ce jeune homme est vraiment adorable et parfait pour ce job Jack, tu es bien tombé_

.

(18.24)

Je suis chanceux

.

(18.27)

 _Oh que oui, il est bourré de qualités et puis il a bossé pour Torchwood 1 donc il a déjà beaucoup de compétences pour bosser chez nous_

.

(18.30)

Tu ne lui as pas dit que toute cette mise en scène avait pour but de le tester pour une éventuelle embauche au sein de Torchwood 3 non ?

.

(18.35)

 _Non Jack je ne lui ai rien dit, on s'est rejoints, il s'est présenté très poliment puis on s'est installé au café sur la Place Rohald Dahl en face de la statue d'eau et on a discuté un moment. Il m'a raconté qu'en ce moment il cherchait un petit boulot en tant que caissier ou vendeur, on a aussi parlé de toi tu sais _

.

(18.36)

Vraiment ?

.

(18.42)

 _Il a toute de suite deviné que je bossais pour Torchwood Cardiff mais cela n'a pas paru le déranger plus que ça. Il m'a posé quelques questions sur toi aussi, comment tu bossais, quel était ton caractère et si tu avais des vues sur quelqu'un en ce moment_

.

(18.44)

Que lui as-tu répondu ?

.

(18.47)

 _Je lui ai presque dit la vérité, que tu avais bien des vues sur quelqu'un mais que tu refusais de me dévoiler sur qui, on a bien ri, j'ai pas mal de points communs avec ce Ianto et je pense que je vais bien m'entendre avec lui_

.

(18.48)

Toshiko Sato.

.

(18.52)

 _Ne t'inquiètes pas Jack je ne compte pas te le piquer, il a vraiment l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier. Mais il est souriant, agréable, galant, plutôt mignon et naturel_

.

(18.54)

Je rêve ou tu as flashé sur lui ?

.

(18.57)

 _Oh Christ Jack, tu sais bien que le seul qui m'intéresse est Owen, je te laisse le jeune Ianto_

.

(18.58)

Tant mieux tu l'as orienté vers sa destination finale ?

.

(18.59)

 _Bien sûr il doit déjà y être et attendre le début du spectacle_

.

(18.59)

Merci je te revaudrai ça, tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant, à demain

.

.

(19.00)

Alors ?

.

(19.01)

 _J'attends la surprise_

.

(19.04)

Cela ne devrait plus tarder, la nuit galloise tombante est magnifique alors profites-en, surtout que de là où tu es on voit parfaitement les étoiles

.

(19.05)

 _J'adore regarder les étoiles tu sais_

.

(19.06)

Encore un point commun dans ce cas

.

(19.08)

 _Encore un_

.

(19.10)

 _Ah ça commence ! Oh mon Dieu Jack c'est magnifique !_

.

(19.11)

:)

.

(19.35)

 _C'était absolument superbe, sérieusement, toutes ces couleurs dans le ciel je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un feu d'artifice ce soir, merci c'était génial_

.

(19.37)

Je suis ravi que cela t'ait plu, c'était magnifique en effet

.

(19.38)

 _Tu étais là… ?_

.

(19.40)

Oui mais comme tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas être pressé je n'ai pas essayé de te chercher parmi la foule, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait

.

(19.41)

 _Tu es encore à Mermaid Quay ?_

.

(19.43)

Hélas non j'ai regagné mon Institut, pourquoi ?

.

(19.45)

 _Pour rien, tant pis. Merci pour la soirée c'était très agréable, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amuser_

.

(19.46)

Je t'en prie

.

(19.48)

 _Oh et comment savais-tu quel était mon café préféré ?_

.

(19.50)

Ton amie Lisa me l'a dit, elle est charmante d'ailleurs

.

(19.51)

 _Comment as-tu eu son numéro ?_

.

(19.53)

Ianto s'il-te-plaît souviens toi de quelle organisation je suis le patron

.

(19.55)

 _Ok c'était une question stupide_

.

(19.56)

Allez rentres chez toi je m'en voudrai que tu attrapes froid à cause de ma surprise

.

(19.58)

 _Ce serait dommage en effet_

.

.

.

 **Voilà voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! J'ai ENFIN retrouvé l'inspiration du coup je vais pouvoir prendre de l'avance sur l'écriture des chapitres (comme je n'ai pas internet où je suis ça me permet de mieux me concentrer)**

 **Je tiens à préciser que tous les lieux mentionnés dans cette fic existent bel et bien à Cardiff (j'y suis allée une journée) !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, une nouvelle surprise vous attend ! Je vais certainement sauter des jours dans le prochain chapitre, ne soyez pas étonnés, dîtes vous seulement que nos deux protagonistes principaux continuent de correspondre pendant ce temps-là ) (vive les SMS illimités hein !)**

 **Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, et les reviews sont toujours acceptées et les bienvenues pour l'auteure qui se donne du mal et se creuse la tête pour donner quelque chose de correct ! Ça ne prend pas longtemps de votre précieuse vie d'écrire quelques mots quant à votre ressenti, et cela fait plaisir ! Merci :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helô mes Woodies, je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour cet avant-dernier chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous fera réagir autant qu'il m'a rendu folle et addict à écrire, bonne lecture !**

 **Rappels :**

 _Ianto_ est en _italique_

Jack en caractères normaux

 _Tosh_ en caractères _italiques_ **et** soulignés

 **Disclaimer : Torchwood n'est pas à moi mais à RTD blah blah blah**

.

 _Chapitre5 : Difficultés et chasses au trésor_

.

.

 **Lun 6.04.06**

(9.27)

Salut :)

.

(9.29)

 _Salut !_

.

(9.31)

Quel enthousiasme, que me vaut cet honneur ? Tu as enfin reconnu ton amour inavouable pour moi ?

.

(9.33)

 _Non, on vient de me contacter pour un entretien d'embauche ce matin à 11h !_

.

(9.35)

C'est une bonne nouvelle dis donc ! Je suis certain qu'ils vont te prendre à leur service tu es bourré de talents Ianto !

.

(9.38)

 _Oui enfin s'ils font profil bas de mon casier judiciaire…_

.

(9.41)

Ils seraient idiots de te refuser pour cela

.

(9.42)

 _Mais ils en ont le droit…_

.

(9.44)

Ne pars pas déjà défaitiste au contraire, montres-leur ce que tu vaux lors de ton entretien et tout ira bien !

.

(9.46)

 _Je sais merci_

.

(9.48)

Pour te donner du courage ça te dirait de passer au Costa pour boire ton café préféré offert par ton cher Capitaine ?

.

(9.49)

 _L'idée me plaît bien, c'est d'accord !_

.

(9.51)

Parfait alors il t'attend :)

.

(9.53)

 _Merci, cela va me donner ma dose de courage pour la journée_

.

(9.54)

C'est un peu le but et tu as intérêt à me tenir au courant du déroulement de ton entretien !

.

(9.55)

 _Promis Jack_

.

.

(11.27)

 _Encore recalé à cause de mon casier judiciaire… J'en ai marre_

.

(11.30)

Merde... Ils sont idiots de te refuser pour une raison pareille, c'était ton passé et tu as changé depuis, tu es quelqu'un d'investi dans son travail, sérieux, ouvert aux autres, ils ne savent pas qu'ils refusent un de leur meilleurs employés potentiels, c'est dommage

.

(11.32)

 _Je désespère, c'est la cinquième fois en une semaine que l'on refuse mon CV, à ce rythme je finirai dans la rue_

.

(11.33)

Certainement pas je serai là pour t'offrir un toit et un lit accessoirement

.

(11.34)

 _Ton lit je suppose ?_

.

(11.35)

Je vais finir par t'appeler Madame Irma

.

(11.37)

 _Merci au moins tu me remontes le moral_

.

(11.38)

Tant mieux, je n'aime pas quand tu es abattu

.

(11.40)

 _Je vais postuler dans le Salisbury's qui se trouve sur la place Rohald Dahl_

.

(11.41)

Cela me semble une excellente idée, avec mon équipe on fait souvent nos courses là-bas

.

(11.43)

 _Je te vois venir tu veux des réductions c'est ça ?_

.

(11.45)

Hm si je peux en avoir une sur le caissier/vendeur Jones je veux bien ;)

.

(11.46)

 _Je serai obligé de faire des heures supplémentaires non-rémunérées alors_

.

(11.47)

Tu serais rémunéré mais d'une autre façon

.

(11.48)

 _En nature c'est ça ?_

.

(11.48)

Bingo !

.

(11.50)

 _Il me faut ce job alors et ensuite on verra pour négocier tout ça_

.

(11.52)

Si ton employeur dit non je m'occupe de son cas

.

(11.53)

 _J'imagine la scène...Jack tu es véritablement impossible !_

.

(11.54)

Je sais c'est la quatrième fois que tu le dis en une semaine

.

(11.56)

 _Je vais poser mon CV_

.

.

 **Jeu 9.04.06**

(13.54)

 _Recalé une nouvelle fois…_

.

(13.58)

… quelle bande d'abrutis de se baser sur des faits passés

.

(14.00)

 _Je sais mais ils ne pensent pas comme toi malheureusement_

.

(14.02)

Détrompe toi je suis loin d'être un employeur facile, je ne sélectionne que les meilleurs

.

(14.03)

 _Mais toi tu n'as que faire de mon passé_

.

(14.04)

Exact

.

(14.07)

 _Je ne trouverai jamais de boulot si ça continue comme ça…_

.

(14.08)

Ne dis pas ça Ianto, je suis persuadé que tu trouveras

.

(14.09)

 _Hm…_

.

(14.11)

Mets des annonces partout, poses tes CV où tu peux, et tu trouveras au moins une personne qui t'acceptera !

.

(14.13)

 _Ça va me changer de Torchwood… Mais je dois m'estimer heureux je suppose_

.

(14.14)

Comment ça ?

.

(14.16)

 _Lorsque l'on perd ses fonctions au sein de Torchwood c'est lorsque l'on décède ou alors que l'on démissionne et dans ce cas on passe par la case Retcon non ?_

.

(14.17)

C'est vrai

.

(14.19)

 _Je n'ai eu ni l'un ni l'autre, même si je pense qu'au fond le Retcon aurait été bénéfique…_

.

(14.20)

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, si tu avais pris du Retcon nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés, virtuellement du moins

.

(14.21)

 _Tu marques un point_

.

(14.22)

C'aurait été dommage non ?

.

(14.23)

 _Oui, très_

.

(14.25)

Qu'as-tu prévu de faire aujourd'hui ?

.

(14.27)

 _Je ne sais pas trop…_

.

(14.28)

Sois prêt pour 15h, Tosh et Lisa t'attendront devant le Millenium Centre

.

(14.29)

 _Qu'as-tu encore prévu ?_

.

(14.31)

Tu as sans doute remarqué qu'une fête foraine s'est installée sur la place non ? Le temps est idéal pour aller y faire un tour tu ne penses pas ?

.

(14.32)

 _C'est une excellente idée_

.

(14.33)

Allez files te préparer, ne fais pas attendre les filles, tu me raconteras tout ça ce soir

.

.

(19.46)

Alors cette journée avec mon homme ?

.

(19.48)

 _Tu te l'es déjà approprié ?_

.

(19.49)

Oui que veux-tu je suis possessif

.

(19.53)

 _Ecoute c'était une journée très agréable, on a bien ri devant le ridicule des attractions fantômes, on a discuté de tout et de rien. Son amie Lisa est très sympa et ton « homme » a de sacré compétences de tirs ! Il a touché toutes les cibles du stand !_

.

(19.55)

Un potentiel agent très prometteur ! Vous avez parlé de moi ?

.

(19.59)

 _Tu sais Jack le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi mais oui, d'ailleurs Lisa et moi nous sommes d'accord que les yeux de Ianto brillent de plus en plus lorsque l'on parle de toi. Tout à l'heure je lui faisais une description de toi, comment tu travailles et te comportes, et on sentait que cela le laissait rêveur. Sérieusement Jack, vous devriez vous rencontrer _

.

(20.01)

J'attends que lui soit prêt à me rencontrer, mais pour l'instant il a d'autres préoccupations avec sa recherche d'emploi, je préfère qu'il se concentre sur le plus important

.

(20.03)

 _Et bien te voilà devenu bien sage Capitaine_

.

(20.05)

Les années m'ont changé que veux-tu

.

.

(20.12)

 **« Appel entrant »**

« _Helô ?_ »

« Wow j'adore quand tu prends ton accent gallois Ianto »

« _Méfie-toi que je ne me mette pas à te parler en gallois_ »

« Ça aurait de la gueule et ça fait ton charme »

« _Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?_ »

« Ai-je besoin d'une raison particulière ? »

« _Non en effet_ »

« Je voulais savoir comment s'est passée ta journée »

« _C'était super, ça m'a fait du bien de décompresser et de pouvoir me changer les idées. Toshiko est vraiment gentille, même si…_ »

« Même si quoi ? »

« _Même si j'aurais aimé que tu sois là toi aussi_ »

« Ianto tu sais que cela ne dépend que de toi, dès que tu te sentiras prêt je viendrai à ta rencontre »

« _Je sais… mais je ne veux pas gâcher la relation que nous avons en ce moment_ »

« Je comprends »

« _On se verra bientôt alors ?_ »

« Quand tu veux »

« _Je vais y réfléchir, demain j'ai un entretien avec un maître tailleur basé à Cardiff, ça me semble plutôt bien parti_ »

« Ah tu vois, c'est une excellente nouvelle »

« _Oui je croise les doigts, d'autant plus que travailler dans le domaine du costume ne me pose aucun problème_ »

« Je m'en doute vu l'élégance avec laquelle tu portes le costume »

« _Merci du compliment_ »

« Je te laisse te reposer du coup, bon courage pour demain, je suis de tout cœur avec toi Ianto »

« _Merci ça me fait plaisir venant de toi_ »

« Bonne nuit »

« _Nos da_ »

« Encore du gallois ? »

« _Oui ça signifie bonne nuit_ »

« Je vois, allez vas dormir »

« _A demain_ »

« A demain Ianto »

 **« Fin de l'appel »**

.

.

 **Mar 10.04.06**

(11.32)

 _J'ai décroché un job en tant qu'assistant tailleur !_

.

(11.34)

Félicitations ! Tu vois il ne fallait pas partir défaitiste ! J'ai bien fait de mettre mon cœur dans mes prières

.

(11.35)

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça… mais merci !_

.

(11.37)

Je t'en prie c'est sincère, tu commences quand ?

.

(11.38)

 _Demain !_

.

(11.40)

Déjà ? Eh bien tu ne perds pas de temps mais c'est une bonne chose dans un sens. J'imagine que l'on va correspondre beaucoup moins souvent du coup

.

(11.42)

 _Malheureusement oui…_

.

(11.43)

Tu vas me manquer

.

(11.45)

… _Toi aussi_

.

(11.47)

Je suis certain que tout se passera bien dans ton nouveau boulot

.

(11.48)

 _J'espère_

.

.

 **Lun 16.04.06**

(08.12)

Amusant, cela fait un mois jour pour jour que nous avons commencé ce petit jeu de discussion secrète entre inconnus, et aucun d'entre nous ne semble résolu à y mettre un terme signe que quelque chose s'est créé :)

.

(08.16)

 _Je me demandais si tu allais remarquer la date, c'est chose faite, mais sache que je n'ai pas pour projet de mettre un terme à notre relation secrète_

.

(08.17)

Tant mieux parce que j'en serais malheureux si c'était le cas

Ianto ?

.

(08.18)

 _Oui… ?_

.

(08.19)

Je suis heureux d'être tombé sur quelqu'un d'aussi formidable que toi

.

(08.21)

 _Merci Jack, je pense la même chose à ton égard_

.

(08.23)

Comment se passe ton travail ?

.

(08.24)

 _Pour l'instant ça va, même si mon employeur ne m'inspire pas confiance_

.

(08.25)

Comment ça ?

.

(08.27)

 _Il me lance des regards dérangeants, me pousse à bout et en plus, je n'ai presque pas de pause déjeuner_

.

(08.29)

Ianto… Fais attention à toi sil-te-plaît

.

(08.31)

 _Ne t'inquiète pas_

.

(08.32)

Si justement

.

(08.34)

 _Jack je vais bien je t'assure, je te dirai si quelque chose ne va pas_

.

(08.35)

Je te le conseille

.

.

 **Mer 25.04.06**

(15.14)

Ne plus t'envoyer de SMS à longueur de journée me manque à un point, si tu savais… :(

.

.

(17.02)

Tu dois en avoir marre d'en recevoir toujours plein de ma part mais bon, je m'ennuie sans toi

.

.

(23.54)

Tu me réponds de moins en moins je m'inquiète pour toi, j'espère que tout va bien. Tu me manques.

Nos da (*)

.

.

 **Ven 03.05.06**

(09.23)

Ianto ! Il faut qu'on parle

.

(09.35)

 _?_

.

(09.37)

Tu ne réponds presque plus à mes messages et tu ne décroches pas lorsque je t'appelle même lorsque tu n'es pas au boulot !

.

.

(09.38)

 **« Appel entrant »**

« Oui ? »

« _Hey_ »

« Tout va bien Ianto ? Tu as une voix éteinte… »

« _Je… J'ai posé ma démission_ »

« Pardon ? »

« _Le tailleur pour qui je bossais… c'était un pervers de première, et il m'exploitait. Je ne gagnais presque rien alors que je bossais bien plus que la normale et tout ça dans des conditions déplorables… J'ai essayé de me convaincre de rester mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résigner_ »

« Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ? »

« _Je me sentais ridicule… je ne suis qu'un imbécile incapable de trouver un job ni-même d'en conserver un_ »

« Ianto tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de te blâmer ! Tu as fait ce qui était juste en démissionnant, Dieu sait ce que ce type aurait pu te faire si tu étais resté à son service ! »

« _Peut-être mais en attendant je n'ai plus d'emploi et je vais droit dans le mur…_ »

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu es de nouveau sans emploi ? »

« _Une semaine…_ »

« Ianto… tu aurais pu m'en parler avant tu sais que je suis là pour toi ! »

« _Je sais, excuse-moi Jack_ »

« Ok tu as définitivement besoin qu'on te remonte le moral, rendez-vous à 11h à Costa, comme d'habitude »

« _Pourquoi tes surprises commencent-elles toujours par un café ?_ »

« Peut-être parce que Lisa m'a dit que tu les faisais à merveille, mon cher Coffee-Boy »

« _D'où sors-tu ce surnom ?_ »

« Je viens de l'inventer, tu n'aimes pas ? »

« _Si si j'aime bien_ »

« Parfait, alors sois à l'heure pour ton café habituel »

« _J'y serai, je te le promets_ »

« Ianto ? »

« _Oui Jack ?_ »

« … »

« _Je t'écoute ?_ »

« Non… rien… »

« _Merci_ »

« Arrête de me remercier »

« _Mais-_ »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, vas donc enfiler un de tes beaux costumes pour ton rendez-vous »

« _D'accord_ »

« A plus tard »

« _A plus tard Jack_ »

 **« Fin de l'appel »**

.

.

(11.13)

 _Je dois aller commander une pizza chez Pizza Express ? Sérieusement Jack ?_

.

(11.15)

C'est ce qui est écrit non ?

.

(11.16)

 _Oui_

.

(11.17)

Eh bien tu fais ce qui est écrit

.

(11.18)

 _Bon d'accord_

.

(11.20)

Une pizza quatre fromages s'il-te-plaît, c'est ma préférée

.

(11.21)

 _Bien Monsieur_

.

(11.23)

Oh Ianto tu ne peux pas savoir quel effet ça a quand tu m'appelles ainsi

.

(11.24)

 _Je crois que j'imagine très bien_

.

(11.25)

Allumeur, vas me chercher ma pizza ou je te mange à la place

.

.

(11.45)

 _Je l'ai, maintenant c'est écrit sur la boîte que je dois la livre à l'office de tourisme situé à côté de l'AquaBus, comme la dernière fois ?_

.

(11.47)

Exact, fais vite ou la pizza va être froide, de plus ce costume te va vraiment à merveille tu sais

.

(11.49)

 _Tu peux me voir ?_

.

(11.50)

J'ai piraté l'accès aux caméras de Mermaid Quay donc oui je te vois, sous tous les angles en plus

.

(11.52)

 _Si je ne te connaissais pas je penserais que tu es un pervers Jack Harkness_

.

(11.53)

Tu n'as qu'à arrêter d'être aussi sexy dans tes costumes

.

(11.55)

 _Trêve de plaisanteries je suis devant l'office de tourisme et la porte est fermée_

.

(11.56)

Elle ne l'est plus

.

(11.56)

 _Rapide_

.

(11.58)

Maintenant pose la pizza et regarde sur le bureau il y a une enveloppe à ton nom, prends-la et rentre chez toi pour lire son contenu tranquillement

.

(11.59)

 _Et la pizza ?_

.

(12.00)

Je vais venir la chercher, file

.

(12.01)

 _J'espérais te voir…_

.

(12.02)

Bientôt je te promets que l'on partagera bien plus qu'une pizza

.

(12.02)

 _Il me tarde alors_

.

(12.03)

A moi aussi Ianto

.

.

(13.36)

 **« Appel entrant »**

« Allô ? »

« _Jack… tu es sérieux ? Tu veux que j'intègre Torchwood Cardiff ? Vraiment ?_ »

« Oui, vraiment »

« _Malgré mon passé ?_ »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je me fichais de ton casier judiciaire, ce que je vois aujourd'hui c'est un homme désespéré de trouver un boulot mais pourtant bourré de potentiel. Tu t'es habitué à un style de vie au sein de Torchwood même si tu n'occupais qu'une place mineure, tu es devenu en quelque sorte addict à ce mode de vie, alors je t'offre la possibilité de retrouver tout ça, dans mon Institut, au sein de mon équipe »

« _Je…. Je ne sais pas quoi dire mon Dieu…_ »

« Pitié ne me remercie pas encore une fois tu l'as déjà bien assez fait »

« _Haha d'accord_ »

« Tu as le choix comme tu as pu le constater : un formulaire à remplir qui signifie ton entrée immédiate dans l'équipe ou bien une pilule de Retcon dans l'optique où tu souhaiterais tout oublier, Torchwood, les aliens, la mort, et moi »

« _Je crois que le choix est vite fait et que la question ne se pose même pas_ »

« Que choisis-tu ? »

« _Je ne veux jamais t'oublier Jack, ni-même tout ce que j'ai vécu, je veux rejoindre Torchwood 3 et bosser pour toi_ »

« Très bien agent Jones, alors vous n'avez qu'à remplir cette feuille et la glisser dans l'enveloppe prévue à cet effet puis à l'heure indiquée vous vous rendrez au lieu de remise où un agent chargé de sa réception vous attendra. Bienvenue à Torchwood Cardiff »

« _Cela sonne d'une façon tellement formelle_ »

« Ça me donnait un genre non ? »

« _Plutôt oui, ça m'a même fait frissonner_ »

« Mesure tes paroles ou tu ne feras pas que frissonner lors de ton premier jour »

« _Seraient-ce des avances Capitaine ?_ »

« Tout à fait »

« _Tu es vraiment spécial Jack_ »

« Je sais mais cela te plaît non ? »

« _Oui beaucoup_ »

« Et laisse-moi te dire en retour que te voir dans des costumes taillés à tes mensurations me plaît énormément, tu vois, nous sommes quittes »

« _Il semblerait oui_ »

« … »

« _…_ »

« Eh bien… je vois qu'aucun de nous ne sait quoi dire »

« _En fait … si il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire_ »

« Je t'écoute ? »

« _… Ce n'est pas évident car c'est quelque chose de nouveau pour moi_ »

« Je ne me moquerai pas je te le promets, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler je ne t'en voudrai pas non plus »

« _…_ »

« Ianto ? »

« _Jack, je suis tombé amoureux de toi…_ »

« … »

« _Jack ? Dis quelque chose ?_ »

« Ianto je… »

« _Non non ne dis rien en fait, je voulais juste que tu le saches c'était trop lourd à porter, et Lisa m'a conseillé de te le dire alors voilà, et je dois te laisser j'ai pas mal de choses à faire avant la remise de la lettre ce soir, à plus tard Jack et encore merci pour le travail_ »

« Arrh cesse donc de me remercier sinon je ferai en sorte que tu me remercies mais pour autre chose »

« _J'ai quelques idées sur la question_ »

« Oh vraiment ? »

« _Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Je vois clair dans ton jeu Harkness_ »

« Tu me connais bien »

« _Ça doit être ça oui, allez à plus ! Je t'embrasse_ »

« Je t'embrasse aussi, ciao »

 **« Fin de l'appel** »

.

.

(14.08)

Bientôt je t'embrasserai réellement Ianto Jones, et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher

.

.

(20.01)

 _Les instructions de l'enveloppe indiquent que je dois prendre un bateau en direction de Flat Holm Island… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire là-bas ? Votre repère y est basé ?_

.

(20.04)

Haha non heureusement ce serait d'un ennui mortel, non la remise se passe là-bas, loin des innocents et des curieux, au calme des bruits sourds de la ville

.

(20.06)

 _Je vois_

.

(20.07)

Tu as environ vingt minutes de bateau jusque l'île. Tu as dîné ?

.

(20.08)

 _Non pourquoi ?_

.

(20.10)

Parfait tu ne risques pas d'avoir le mal de mer dans ce cas

.

(20.12)

 _Je n'ai jamais été malade en bateau, ni même en voiture ou dans un quelconque moyen de transport_

.

(20.13)

Un bon point pour un futur agent de Torchwood

.

(20.15)

 _Pourquoi il y a déjà eu des membres malades en voiture ?_

.

(20.16)

Oui ça s'est déjà vu

.

(20.17)

 _Original pour des membres d'une organisation secrète qui doit beaucoup se déplacer à travers la ville et le pays_

.

(20.19)

Que veux-tu !

.

(20.19)

 _J'aperçois Flat Holm Island, j'arrive dans dix minutes environ_

.

(20.20)

Comme toujours tu seras en avance Ianto Jones

.

(20.21)

 _Toujours :)_

.

.

(20.32)

 _Me voilà sur le sable, quel vent ! Et maintenant où dois-je aller ?_

.

(20.34)

Les instructions ne mentionnent-elles pas un observatoire ? Je ne pense pas que tu pourras le rater c'est le seul bâtiment de cette île

.

(20.35)

 _C'est vrai autant pour moi_

.

(20.36)

Il faut lire les consignes Mr. Jones !

.

(20.37)

 _Oh ça va hein_

.

.

(20.42)

 **« Appel entrant »**

« Oui ? »

« _Je suis à l'observatoire mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi faire, et il n'y a personne_ »

« Normal tu es en avance, tu es dans un observatoire, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour regarder un peu les étoiles ? »

« _Tu as raison il y a un post-it avec inscrit ̎take a look ̎ sur le téléscope_ »

« Profites-en le ciel est dégagé ce soir »

« _On voit très bien les étoiles c'est superbe, je ne regrette pas d'être venu_ »

« Tu m'en vois ravi »

« _J'aimerai que tu sois là pour voir toutes ces étoiles et… entendre la musique qui résonne dans l'observatoire_ »

« De la musique ? »

« _Oui celle que tu chantais les premiers jours de notre petite relation_ »

« Oh _̎_ Haven't met you yet _̎_? »

« _Oui celle-là, je suppose que l'agent de remise doit être arrivé_ »

« Il y a des chances oui »

 **Des paroles résonnent dans l'observatoire, d'une voix bien familière semblant très proche :**

« And I promise you Kid

That I'll give so much more than I get, oh

I just haven't met you yet »

« …. _….Jack ?_ »

« Enfin je te rencontre Ianto »

.

.

.

 **Mouahahahahahaha allez-y haïssez-moi vous en avez le droit ! Je vais vous faire attendre pour le prochain chapitre juste pour vous voir me supplier de le publier parce que couper maintenant c'est pas sympaaaaaa (a) Honnêtement ? Moi je ris hahahaha**

 **Trêve de plaisanteries si vous aviez à quel point j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, me suis retrouvée embarquer dans leurs aventures, comme si la scène se déroulait devant moi et que je servais juste à décrire ce que je voyais, j'étais devenue le crayon c'était magique~ (non je ne suis pas encore folle)**

 **Bref laissez-moi vos impressions s'il vous plaît, bonnes ou mauvaises, elles me sont plus importantes que vous pouvez vous l'imaginer et me font chaud au cœur. Même si vous n'êtes pas inscrits sur ff . net laissez quand même un commentaire (indiquez une adresse mail ou je ne sais pas quoi si vous voulez une réponse)**

 **Voilà voilà on se retrouve pour le prochain et dernier chapitre ! Bisous à tous xxx**

(*) Nos Da signifique « bonne nuit » en gallois pour ceux qui n'auraient pas été attentifs durant la fic


	6. Chapter 6 : We've never met - Now we did

**Helô me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre, oui déjà, oui c'était trop court mais je ne suis pas douée en ce qui concerne les longues fics, et il est d'ailleurs très rare que je termine celles que j'ai commencées alors voilà !**

 **Merci à ceux qui l'ont suivi depuis le début et qui me postent régulièrement des reviews ou l'ajoutent en favoris, j'apprécie énormément le geste, quant à ceux qui lisent comme ça merci à vous également.**

 **Et certains m'ont fait remarquer que les sentiments des personnages se développent assez vite, oui, mais je peux vous garantir que des sentiments peuvent se développer bien plus vite qu'on ne le pense, même pour quelqu'un que l'on connaît à peine !**

 **Mais j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire cette fin qui, je l'espère, vous plaira et terminera cette fanfiction en beauté, bonne lecture ! (Attention, pour les âmes sensibles il y aura plusieurs passages chauds, et non pas assez explicites pour mériter le rating M !)**

 **Rappels et précisions :**

 _Ianto_ est en caractères _italiques_

Jack en caractères normaux

Lisa en caractères soulignés

 _Tosh_ en caractères  soulignés **et** _italiques_

 **Owen** en caractères **gras ET** soulignés

 ** _Suzie_** en caractères **gras** , soulignés **ET** _italiques_

 ** _Rihannon_** en caractères **gras ET** italiques (je rappelle que Rihannon est la sœur de Ianto)

.

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et le fond ne m'appartiennent pas, Torchwood ne m'appartient pas, la série est la propriété de Russel T. Davies et de la BBC, je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, écrite pour mon bon plaisir et le vôtre**

 _Chapitre 6 : « We've never met – Now we did »_

.

.

 **Vendredi 3 Mai 2006**

« _…Jack ?_ »

« Enfin je te rencontre Ianto »

.

Le téléphone portable encore collé à l'oreille, comme s'il ne voulait jamais mettre fin à sa conversation téléphonique, Ianto Jones ouvrit des yeux ronds en distinguant l'homme debout en face de lui. Un magnifique homme aux cheveux ébènes, aux yeux bleus et portant un long manteau militaire bleu/gris qui lui donnait une allure sans égale, fière et envoutante. Sa peau était basanée et semblait n'avoir aucune imperfection. Les yeux bleus qui le fixaient firent bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa à une vitesse folle si bien qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas mourir de tachycardie. Il était là, Jack était ici, devant lui, soutenant son regard, cet homme qui occupait ses pensées à longueur de journée se tenait debout à moins de cinq mètres. Combien de fois il s'était imaginé cette fameuse rencontre, combien de fois en avait-il rêvé, et voilà qu'enfin, l'occasion se présentait, le Capitaine était là pour lui, Ianto Jones. Cela semblait si irréel, après avoir correspondu secrètement et en permanence avec ce bel inconnu sans jamais l'avoir rencontré en bonne et due forme, ils se tenaient tous deux, inertes et silencieux, simplement perdus dans le regard de l'autre. Certes ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se voyaient, mais aujourd'hui ils n'y avaient ni Daleks, ni Cybermen pour les déranger et distraire leur attention.

.

Ianto était comme cloué au sol, comme si ses jambes avaient pris racines dans le sol dur et en béton de l'observatoire de Flat Holm. Perdu dans le regard de l'homme qu'il aimait il restait sans voix, incapable de réfléchir ni même d'agir, peut-être s'était-il arrêté de respirer, lui-même n'en savait rien, et il ne s'en souciait guère. Son cœur battait la chamade à un tel point qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait éclater dans sa poitrine, c'en était presque douloureux. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à voir son cher et mystérieux Capitaine, ici, sur une petite île accessible uniquement en bateau où seules quelques âmes égarées vivent de la pêche loin du bruit caractéristique de la civilisation. Mais il se trompait lourdement en fin de compte, et il n'y avait aucune fuite possible et cette fois, il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie.

.

Ils restèrent tous deux ainsi figés à se fixer, se découvrant mutuellement, semblant prendre déjà leurs repères chez l'autre, pendant de longues et interminables secondes. Un instant qui fut comme figé hors du temps, qui les enferma dans une bulle qui leur était propre et privée. Finalement, Jack commença à avancer en direction de son jeune ami sans que ce dernier ne le remarque vraiment, bien trop abasourdi pour ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste. Les pas furent d'abord tranquilles et calmes puis ils se firent plus rapides et pressés, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Ianto se retrouve pressé contre le torse de son vis-à-vis dans une étreinte chaude et bienveillante. Une étreinte de deux êtres chers qui se rencontraient pour la première véritable fois, pendant laquelle les étoffes se froissaient sous la force de l'autre et où seuls les souffles saccadés et légèrement bruyants étaient audibles. Pas de mots, pas de paroles seulement une tendre étreinte toute aussi pleine de passion. Plus rien ne semblait alors exister autour d'eux, la notion d'espace/temps leur était devenue totalement inconnue et à vrai dire, aucun d'entre eux ne s'en était aperçu. Ianto profitait de cette proximité privilégiée pour inspirer l'odeur de Jack à plein poumons et de s'enivrer un maximum de ce parfum suave et envoutant qu'était celui du Capitaine. Le cadet nicha son visage au creux du cou de son supérieur, glissant ses mains sur les omoplates de ce dernier, les dessinant du bout des doigts malgré les épaisseurs de tissus. Jack quant à lui, avait ses mains posées sur les hanches de son nouvel agent, les maintenant fermement comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, s'assurant que rien n'entraverait cet instant magique qu'il avait tant attendu.

.

Puis il relâcha doucement son emprise sur lui et redressa sa tête afin de l'observer un instant, admirant les yeux bleus saphirs qui le fixaient ainsi que les cheveux bruns ébouriffés qui lui donnaient un charme fou, et enfin ses lèvres, roses et tellement tentatrices. Alors il ne put résister plus longtemps, il encadra le visage de Ianto de ses mains et l'embrassa sans plus de cérémonie, les faisant frissonner tous les deux au même instant. Un contact électrisant dont le plus jeune avait maintes fois rêvé sans vraiment vouloir l'admettre. Combien de fois avait-il imaginé les lèvres de Jack, posées sur les siennes, sur ses cheveux, sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. Le baiser fut d'abord innocent, nouveau, chacun découvrant le goût des lèvres de l'autre, sa chaleur, partageant leurs sentiments tels que la joie, le soulagement après l'attente et la frustration, la passion et l'attirance qu'ils se portaient mutuellement. Une douce chaleur se répandait dans le ventre de chacun, remontant dans tout leur corps, les inondant d'une vague de bien-être indescriptible. Une chaleur qui vint enfin se loger et s'ancrer dans leur cœur, rehaussant un peu plus leur pulsion cardiaque en une cadence soutenue qui leur faisait presque tourner la tête. Puis le contact devint plus fougueux, plus ardent, leur langue passant la frontière de leurs lèvres sans plus de cérémonie, cherchant à danser ensemble dans un ballet sensuel et passionné. Ianto passa ses bras autour du cou de Jack sans pour autant rompre le baiser, reprenant son souffle de temps à autre, ce qui ne lui offrait qu'une courte pause avant de repartir dans une nouvelle danse endiablée avec le Capitaine. Ils étaient dans leur cocon, chaud et empli de leur odeur et pour le moment, aucun des deux hommes ne semblait vouloir en sortir, quémandant plus de l'autre.

.

Ianto savait parfaitement que le jeu devenait dangereux, il sentait son corps chauffer à une vitesse folle et réagir à ce baiser si délicieux que lui offrait le second. S'il n'y mettait pas un terme sur le champ, la situation allait devenir incontrôlable, mais il ne savait pas réellement comment réagir car il en avait envie. Oh oui, il désirait Jack plus que tout au monde, il voulait le sentir contre lui, le sentir en lui, sentir sa peau nue caresser la sienne, voir à point il était magnifique lorsqu'il atteignait l'orgasme, découvrir son corps d'Apollon, le caresser, ébouriffer ses mèches brunes et ensuite l'admirer. Oui, Ianto était dingue de cet homme si parfait qui avait réussi à faire chavirer son cœur en un rien de temps juste par son naturel, son humour et ses flirts. Perdu dans le désir, il se laissa totalement faire lorsque Jack glissa une main sous sa chemise pour accéder à sa peau douce et brûlante, la caressant avec délicatesse et envie, embrassant désormais son partenaire dans le cou avec possessivité et avidité. Les caresses et baisers du plus vieux étaient une invitation à la luxure et à la débauche, une tentation à laquelle il était difficile voire impossible de résister. Il posait ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de peau du cou de sa proie, sentant l'excitation de celle-ci grandir contre sa cuisse, il devait se calmer ou alors il les propulserait ensembles au septième ciel dès leur première rencontre. Mais Ianto n'avait encore jamais eu de quelconque relation avec un homme, alors autant aller doucement et ne pas le brusquer en risquant de l'effrayer. Finalement, malgré sa propre érection particulièrement comprimée dans son pantalon, il se recula et fit face à un jeune homme aux cheveux décoiffés, aux joues rouges pivoines, à la respiration bruyante et saccadée ainsi qu'aux lèvres roses et gonflées de désir. S'il n'avait pas fait preuve de retenue il l'aurait déjà plaqué au mur et l'aurait pris sur le champ tant il était affreusement désirable et séduisant ainsi. A la place, il vint voler un nouveau baiser à son agent et lui tendit une main. Le second, à peine remis de ses émotions, haussa un sourcil, intrigué, puis accepta la poignée demain de Jack et la serra.

.

\- Capitaine Jack Harkness, ravi de faire ta connaissance. fit Jack en lui adressant son plus beau sourire

\- Ianto Jones, répondit le cadet se prêtant au jeu, le plaisir est partagé Capitaine

.

Il s'agissait là d'une façon ridicule de se saluer, après s'être embrasser à en perdre haleine et d'avoir mis leur corps à rude épreuve mais après tout, leur relation avait commencé d'une façon originale. Jack relâcha son jeune ami sans abandonner son petit sourire charmeur, qui apparemment faisait des ravages sur celui-ci.

.

\- Bienvenue à Torchwood 3 agent Jones. continua le Capitaine

\- Ah mais je ne t'ai pas donné l'enveloppe d'ailleurs !

\- Je me suis permis de la prendre. ajouta-t-il en désignant le document qu'il tenait dans la main, l'air fier

\- Mais comment… ?

\- Pendant que tu t'abandonnais à moi, je me suis permis de glisser ma main dans ta poche intérieure de veste pour te la piquer, tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?

\- Non de toute façon tu l'aurais récupérée à un moment donné, et puis j'aime beaucoup l'habileté avec laquelle tu me l'as dérobée

\- Je pourrais te dérober tes vêtements sans même que tu t'en rendes compte Ianto

\- Des paroles, toujours des paroles

\- Me mettrais-tu au défi ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

.

Jack s'approcha alors de nouveau, agrippant les hanches de son collègue pour plaquer son bassin contre le sien, leurs érections entrant soudainement en contact en à peine une seconde et arrachant un gémissement au plus jeune. Le Capitaine plongea son regard dans le sien, heureux de constater que le rouge montait aux joues de l'autre. Il commença à onduler son bassin contre le sien, bien décidé à punir l'affront de son employé, soutenant son regard, se gonflant de fierté lorsque l'autre homme détourna le regard. Jugeant le jeu un peu trop dangereux, le plus âgé décida de relâcher sa victime, satisfait d'avoir fait son petit effet.

.

\- Faim ? demanda Jack

\- Un peu oui. répondit l'homme en costume

\- Deux pizzas nous attendent dans ce cas

.

Le leader de Torchwood 3 se décala pour aller chercher deux cartons de pizza encore chaudes et revint avec, tout sourire.

.

\- Il fait bon dehors, pourquoi ne pas dîner en face de la mer ? proposa-t-il

\- Excellente idée, d'autant que d'ici on voit parfaitement les étoiles

.

Une fois que Ianto eut terminé de remettre en place ses vêtements et de fermer précautionneusement sa veste, les deux hommes sortirent de l'observatoire pour se poser en haut d'une falaise donnant sur la mer. Le bruit de la puissance de l'eau se fracassant sur la roche était des plus agréables, et les étoiles brillaient d'un éclat pur et magnifique. Ils s'assirent à même l'herbe, fraîche de par la température extérieure et l'humidité omni présente du Pays de Galles, puis dégustèrent leur dîner, Jack racontant certains moments de son immortalité –qu'il révéla d'ailleurs à ce dernier- et lui décrivant les merveilles de planètes et astres inconnus du commun des mortels, de peuple étrangers et lointains. Le jeune homme l'écouta attentivement sans perdre une information, fasciné par les propos de son patron, fasciné par les trésors que renfermaient l'univers, des merveilles qu'il ne verrait sans doute jamais. Il faisait confiance au Capitaine, et même si l'annonce de son immortalité l'avait laissé sans voix cela ne le choquait pas outre mesure. D'une certaine manière il avait été habitué à ce que l'impossible le devienne, il connaissait l'existence des aliens, en avait combattu, il savait qu'à des millions d'années lumières d'autres civilisations existaient, hostiles ou non. Etre agent à Torchwood vous ouvre les yeux et élargit votre champ des possibles. Alors oui, il assimilait parfaitement le fait que son Capitaine soit immortel et vienne d'un autre siècle.

.

\- Un jour je te monterai les étoiles Ianto. ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à sa nouvelle recrue

\- Je ne relèverai pas le sous-entendu

\- Toutes ces planètes et ces peuples… Il existe une planète appelée « Minuit » où brillent des milliards de pierres précieuses toutes plus étincelantes les unes que les autres, et où se jette une cascade de diamants d'un éclat sans égal dans cet univers et-

.

Il fut interrompu dans son récit lorsque Ianto posa sa tête sur son épaule robuste, geste auquel il ne s'attendait pas mais qu'il appréciait grandement, alors il ne broncha pas. En bon gentleman, il attrapa un gobelet de café et le tendit à son ami.

.

\- Ton café préféré

\- Tu avais tout prévu n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je pensais que c'était le bon moment pour te rencontrer… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas

\- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'en vouloir Jack, sérieusement, je passe une soirée formidable à tes côtés

\- Tu es adorable je te l'ai déjà dit non ?

\- Oui mais ça ne me dérange pas de te l'entendre dire

\- Blague à part, j'avais peur de te forcer un peu la main… admit le pourtant si fier Jack Harkness

\- En fait… J'ai été stupide de toujours repousser notre rencontre, je veux dire j'avais peur que cela change notre relation et que tout ce que nous avions construit ne soit détruit une fois qu'on se serait vus…

\- Et tu vois bien que non

\- J'ai eu de la chance d'être tombé sur quelqu'un comme toi

\- Moi aussi Ianto, c'est ce que je t'ai dit par message il me semble

\- C'est bizarre… se rencontrer comme ça après avoir discuté pendant plus d'un mois sans jamais se voir réellement, ne plus parler via un écran mais en face à face, irl, c'est… étrange je trouve

\- Et terriblement romantique

\- La ferme Jack Harkness

.

Ianto se redressa pour s'allonger confortablement dans l'herbe, levant les yeux pour admirer le ciel étoilé, sans aucune pollution lumineuse pour venir diminuer la qualité de leur observation. Jack se laissa tomber juste à côté de lui, à quelques centimètres seulement. Il aimait beaucoup cette proximité avec le jeune homme et la chaleur qui s'installait dans son cœur en sa présence, oui Ianto Jones l'avait changé, il lui avait montré que même le pauvre et vieux Capitaine avait droit d'être heureux et aimé. Il l'observa quelques instants avant de venir chercher sa main et de la serrer tendrement, geste auquel Ianto répondit, serrant la main chaude qui était entrelacée avec la sienne. Les étoiles étaient parfaitement visibles en cette soirée de mai et pour une fois, le temps n'était pas trop froid, même si aucun des deux hommes ne se souciait du climat. Jack pointa alors diverses constellations, comptant l'histoire de certaines d'entre-elles ainsi que de certaines planètes, tout ce qu'il avait vu et appris lors de ses voyages avec le Docteur à bord du TARDIS, et le Coffee-Boy, son cher Coffee-Boy l'écoutait, le regard perdu dans l'infini de l'espace. Bien entendu le leader de Torchwood remarqua les yeux remplis rêveurs de son collègue et, souriant tendrement, il l'attira contre lui, passant un bras autour de son jeune corps sans lâcher sa main.

.

\- Ianto, tu te souviens quand tu m'as avoué tes sentiments un peu plus tôt ? commença-t-il

\- Hm oui… répondit le concerné un peu embarrassé

\- Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je te réponde

\- Je m'en souviens

\- Pourquoi ?

\- …

\- Ianto…

\- Parce que je me sentirais idiot si tu disais non.

\- Ianto.

\- Je me sentirai stupide de m'être fait des films et-

\- Ianto !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je t'aime

\- … pardon ?

\- Je pensais que tu le savais

\- Plus ou moins

\- Alors tu vois ? Tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter. Je t'aime Ianto Jones et tu n'as pas à en douter. répéta l'ex voyageur temporel

\- Je t'aime aussi Jack Harkness

.

Jack se redressa sur les coudes pour venir embrasser son homme, l'entraînant dans un baiser tendre et passionné, tous deux allongés sur l'herbe galloise de Flat Holm Island. Finalement, leur rencontre n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer. Ils s'étaient parfaitement trouvés et Ianto allait intégrer Torchwood Cardiff où il serait toujours près de son amant, que demander de plus ?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dim 26.05.06**

(22.36)

Ianto je t'attends au lit, viens me rejoindre

.

(22.38)

 _Peux-tu me laisser le temps de ranger le Hub ? Tu as vu le désordre ?_

.

(22.39)

C'est un ordre de ton Capitaine, viens ici tout de suite, tu rangeras demain

.

(22.41)

 _C'est de l'abus de pouvoir Jack_

.

(22.45)

Peut-être mais il me semble que tu aimes quand j'utilise mon pouvoir pour te faire monter au septième ciel non ?

.

(22.47)

 _Ok j'arrive_

.

.

 **Jeu 24.07.06**

(23.54)

Ce n'est pas drôle, cela fait 69 jours que l'on a couchés ensemble pour la première fois et tu n'es même pas là pour fêter ça… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'un alien surgisse en pleine campagne galloise ?

.

(23.58)

 _Le boulot avant le plaisir Jack, mais si tu veux savoir je serais mieux auprès de toi. Ici l'herbe est trop humide, les tentes sont trop petites et il fait froid dedans. On fêtera ce 69_ _e_ _jour quand je rentrerai_

.

(23.59)

Oh il me tarde alors

.

(00.00)

 _Seriez-vous excité Jack Harkness ?_

.

(00.02)

Et si c'était le cas ? Tu te souviens de la première fois où on a fait l'amour ?

.

(00.03)

 _Comment l'oublier ?_

.

(00.05)

Je me souviens encore de tes réactions alors que je caressais ta peau douce et exquise, la façon dont tu frémissais sous mes lèvres et mes doigts

.

(00.07)

 _Jack… Tu recommences à sextoter là_

.

(00.08)

Tu n'es pas dans le lit en ce moment avec moi alors mets-y un peu du tien !

.

(00.09)

 _D'accord si tu y tiens_

.

(00.11)

Tu te souviens de ta façon de me retirer délicatement mes vêtements ? Puis de les envoyer sur le sol ?

.

(00.13)

 _Et comment, ainsi que toi retirant précipitamment toutes mes épaisseurs de tissu alors que tu embrassais mon cou en y laissant de beaux suçons_

.

(00.16)

Puis tous les baisers dont j'ai couverts ton corps ? Embrassant chaque zone jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne brûlante ? Puis lorsque j'admirais ton corps complètement nu pour la première fois alors que tu commençais à gémir sous mes caresses

.

(00.18)

 _Tu as des mains expertes Jack, tu es très habile et doué_

.

(00.20)

Il n'y a pas que mes mains si ?

.

(00.22)

 _Oh non, ta bouche, ta langue, tes hanches, tout ton corps aussi_

.

(00.24)

Tu m'excites Ianto, j'aimerais t'entendre gémir dans mon oreille maintenant comme à chaque fois que l'on fait l'amour, entendre ta belle voix lors de l'orgasme quand je te pousse à bout

.

(00.25)

 _Le septième ciel à chaque fois, tu es un Dieu du sexe Jack tu le sais_

.

(00.27)

Tu me le dis presque à chaque fois que je te fais jouir

.

(00.29)

 _Je te le dirai encore un bon nombre de fois alors_

.

(00.31)

Tôt ou tard je vais finir par te vider de ton énergie sexuelle

.

(00.32)

 _J'ai beaucoup de ressources, tu vas pouvoir éviter au sevrage_

.

(00.34)

Je suis chanceux, oh Ianto vivement demain que je te montre à quel point tu m'as manqué en célébrant ce jour 69

.

(00.35)

 _Avec plaisir Sir_

.

.

.

 **Jeu 16.03.07**

(07.35)

 _Où es-tu Jack ? J'ai été surpris de ne pas te trouver au lit ce matin_

.

(07.39)

J'ai eu une urgence Weevils niveau 3

.

(07.40)

 _Tu aurais pu me réveiller…_

.

(07.42)

Vu la soirée sportive et épuisante que tu as eu hier je préférais te laisser te reposer

.

(07.44)

 _Je ne m'en plains pas_

.

(07.47)

Ianto tu peux me rendre un service s'il-te-plaît ?

.

(07.48)

 _Oui ?_

.

(07.50)

Tu peux aller préparer le café aux autres ? Sinon ils vont tous être de mauvaise humeur en arrivant…

.

(07.51)

 _J'y vais sur le champ_

.

.

(07.56)

 **« Appel entrant »**

« Oui mon chéri ? »

« _Tu recommences avec tes chasses au trésor ?_ »

« Il semblerait »

« _Je dois retourner au Costa ? Sérieusement Jack on est plus en train de flirter_ »

« Je flirte constamment avec toi même si on est ensemble »

« _Je vois, bon je suis en chemin du coup, je te tiens au courant, ciao Cariad_ (*) »

« Ciao beau gosse »

 **« Fin de l'appel »**

.

.

(08.23)

 _Bien c'est écrit que je dois aller faire un tour à l'Electro_

.

(08.24)

Bon choix non ? Ton cinéma préféré

.

(08.26)

 _Aussi celui où nous avons eu notre premier rencard officiel_

.

(08.27)

Aussi oui

.

.

(10.58)

 _Le film était vraiment sympa, je m'étonne de tes goûts en matière de cinéma_

.

(10.59)

D'habitude je préfère jouer dans les films

.

(11.00)

 _Cela ne m'étonne pas, maintenant c'est écrit sur le ticket que je dois me rendre au restaurant français situé sur Mermaid Quay_

.

(11.01)

Alors file

.

.

(11.20)

 _Je suis arrivé et on m'a dit de m'asseoir à une table mais je ne vois pas trop ce que je fais ici, je n'ai aucune instruction_

.

(11.22)

Sois patient

.

.

 **-partie narrative-**

Dès lors qu'il eut reçu ce dernier message, un homme portant une chemise bleue foncée aux manches retroussées sur ses avant-bras, ainsi que des bretelles gris clair fit son entrée sur la petite scène du restaurant, chantant une musique bien familière aux oreilles de Ianto. Cette musique, Jack la chantait à la perfection et voilà que le Capitaine la chantait devant une trentaine de personnes juste pour lui. Le cœur de Ianto s'emballa lorsque Jack entonna les paroles suivantes :

« And I know that we can be amazing

And baby your love is gonna change me

And now I can see every possibility »

.

Puis la chanson continua et chaque mot prononcé, chaque élément des paroles faisait fondre le jeune homme de l'intérieur. Parfait, Jack était parfait et définitivement plein de surprises, puis celui-ci termina sa chanson :

« I just haven't met you yet »

.

Les applaudissements résonnaient dans toute la salle tandis que le cadet se retenait de ne pas sauter sur son compagnon pour le remercier d'une telle surprise, à la place il se contenta de l'étreindre affectueusement puis l'ancien agent du temps se décala, plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant.

.

\- Je crois que tu viens de recevoir un mail mon cher, fit le plus vieux en esquissant un sourire Harknessien

.

Le gallois brun farfouilla dans sa poche afin d'y trouver son téléphone portable, intrigué des propos de son amant, que lui réservait-il encore ? Il constata avec étonnement qu'il avait bien reçu un mail, pas un SMS, non, un mail. Il le lut alors silencieusement, faisant obstruction de tout ce qui l'entourait, des regards rivés sur eux.

.

.

 **Jeudi 16 Mars 2007, 11h28**

 **A :** ianto-bond-jones . gmail . co . uk

 **De :** captnharkness . yahoo . co . uk

 **Objet :** 16 Mars, 11h28

Nous y voilà finalement, ce mail qui m'a tellement fait frémir à t'envoyer, craignant ta réaction et ta réponse. Mais je me suis résolu à te l'envoyer, pour une fois je fais preuve de courage dans mes décisions.

Tu as sans aucun doute remarqué la date et l'heure du mail n'est-ce pas ? Je voulais marquer le coup pour que la façon dont nous sommes tombés l'un sur l'autre reste à jamais gravée dans nos mémoires tant elle est peu ordinaire et romantique (ose me dire que tu ne penses pas la même chose).

Si la chasse au trésor s'est déroulée à travers plusieurs lieux que tu connais bien ce n'est pas un hasard. Tout d'abord le fameux Costa où je t'envoyais toutes les semaines l'an dernier pour que tu reçoives ton café favoris, recevant les instructions à suivre pour la suite de notre petit jeu. Ce café que tu aimes tant, un café vanille recouvert de chantilly agrémentée de chocolat en poudre, mais laisse-moi te dire mon cher que toi seul sait faire les cafés à la perfection, me diras-tu un jour ta recette secrète ? Quoique non, je préfère que tu continues de me surprendre avec tes talents (qui sont nombreux). Tu portes parfaitement bien ton surnom de Coffee-Boy.

Puis tu es passé à l'Electro, ton cinéma préféré. En même temps cela ne m'a jamais étonné étant donné ta passion pour tout qui est traditionnel et ancien, ce lieu te correspond parfaitement, tu sais apprécier les bonnes choses (et les meilleures de ce monde). Apparemment le film d'époque que tu as vu t'a plu, je ne l'ai pas choisi au hasard. A la fin j'avais chargé le propriétaire de t'indiquer la suite de la chasse au trésor.

Tu as fini par me rejoindre ici, dans ce restaurant où je t'ai emmené lors de notre seconde soirée ensemble, ils passaient du Glenn Miller ce soir-là tu te souviens ? J'avais tellement envie de t'emmener valser sur la piste de danse à cet instant mais je ne souhaitais pas t'accommoder en t'imposant le regard des autres alors en rentrant au Hub j'ai fait jouer la musique dans toute la base et nous avons valsé avec seules les caméras de surveillance comme spectatrices. Ô combien de fois nous avons dû supprimer les images de surveillance pour que personne ne tombe dessus !

Je me rappelle de cette soirée magique, lorsque tu m'as rejoint sur Flat Holm Island, où l'on s'est rencontré, enfin. Par chance le ciel était dégagé et le climat n'était pas trop froid, à croire que le destin était définitivement avec nous depuis le premier jour où je t'ai envoyé ce mail par erreur, ce que je ne regretterai ô grand jamais. Même si notre rencontre aurait pu se faire à maintes reprises, j'attendais tu sois prêt, prêt à m'ouvrir ton cœur, prêt à ce que je vienne à ta rencontre pour ne plus jamais te laisser partir. Et finalement, tu m'as ouvert les yeux, tu m'as montré que malgré ma malédiction d'immortalité et mon sombre passé, je dois saisir les opportunités qui me sont à portée de main, tu m'as fait ressentir des sensations qui ne m'avaient été que rarement permises d'éprouver, tu m'as éclairé sur mes sentiments. Tu m'as ouvert ton cœur et je t'ai ouvert le mien et aujourd'hui nous voilà. Je ne crois pas me tromper si je dis que suis certain que nous deux, ce sera pour la vie, enfin je l'espère, j'aime le penser.

Alors mon cher Coffee-Boy, aujourd'hui je te le demande et je me mets à genoux devant toi, parce que lorsque tu liras ceci j'aurais posé un genou à terre, et je rassemble mon courage et te demande ce que mon cœur me crie de te dire :

Ianto Jones, veux-tu m'épouser ?

.

.

Capitaine Jack Harkness, chef des opérations à Torchwood 3 (et ton futur mari je l'espère)

PS : Tu te souviens ce mail que je t'ai envoyé le samedi 23 juin ? Je ne savais pas si tu l'avais lu en fin de compte

.

.

.

Ianto, abasourdi par les mots qu'il venait de lire, releva lentement es yeux vers son amant, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine. Jack venait de poser un genou à terre, son regard débordant d'amour, de sincérité et d'espoir d'un futur à deux mais aussi de craintes et de doutes, plongé dans le sien et un petit écrin de velours rouge protégeant une bague en argent incrusté de quelques diamants de très petite taille, ouverte face à lui. Son Capitaine venait de le demander en mariage, devant une trentaine de personnes, un an seulement après leur erreur de destinataire. Son cher amant lui proposait de s'engager officiellement avec lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et l'émotion commençait sérieusement à monter en lui tant sa surprise était grande. C'était rapide, ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis un an à peine et… « oh et puis merde, je l'aime à en mourir » pensa-t-il.

.

\- Oui ! lâcha l'homme en costume en se collant à son désormais fiancé pour un baiser passionné mêlé à une étreinte sans précédent tandis que les spectateurs applaudissaient une nouvelle fois, hystériques devant la scène magique qui venait de se produire sous leurs yeux. Mais honnêtement, Ianto n'avait que faire des gens tout autour à cet instant, quelques mots avaient suffi pour le propulser bien au-delà de la Lune. Plus rien d'autre n'importait, pas même les pensées de ces inconnus.

.

Ils rompirent le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle et Jack glissa l'anneau d'argent à l'annulaire gauche de son amant avant de le serrer dans une nouvelle étreinte, heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait une équipe parfaite, des amis géniaux, il était aimé et il allait épouser l'homme qu'il chérissait le plus en ce monde, que demander de plus ? Peut-être une nuit sportive avec lui ? Oh oui cela clôturerait divinement bien cette journée.

.

.

.

(12.36)

 _Jack et moi allons nous marier !_

 _._

Ianto et moi sommes désormais fiancés !

.

.

(12.37)

 _Félicitations à tous les deux !_

.

(12.37)

 ** _Ianto je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! Félicitations ! Reviens vite me voir ! xxx_**

.

(12.38)

 **Félicitations les gars, on fête ça ce soir !**

.

(12.38)

Noooon Ianto enfin ! Félicitations je t'avais dit que vous deux c'était fait pour durer longtemps ! C'est génial !

.

(12.40)

 ** _Félicitations !_**

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

 **Emotion c'est terminé, mes bébés vont se marier.**

 **Sérieusement j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu bien que son aspect soit un peu différent des autres, et que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire.**

 **Je vous voir venir avec vos « ils vont trop vite » etc, OK c'est vrai qu'un an c'est peu mais tout est possible dans la fiction non ?**

 **Je tiens à préciser qu'ici, le mariage homosexuel n'était pas un problème et était accepté depuis bien longtemps ! (on est dans la fiction malheureusement…) et avez-vous remarqué le changement d'adresse mail de Jack ? Il a utilisé son adresse personnelle pour demander Ianto en mariage oui oui !**

 **Enfin voilà j'attends vos impressions sur cette fin et sachez que pour ceux qui l'ont appréciée, un OS lié à cette fic est déjà en projet mais je n'en dis pas plus vous avez un indice dans le chapitre 3 et celui-ci, un détail qui n'a pas été développé, à vous de le trouver ) Ce chapitre sera mis en ligne la semaine prochaine, gardez un oeil sur votre boîte mail pour être avertis!**

 **Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction et on se retrouve bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures Jantoesques sur « C'est Grave Docteur ? » (à lire aussi soit dit en passant)**

 **xxx**

(*) Cariad signifie chéri en gallois


	7. Chapter 0 : The Missing Part

**Helô petit peuple ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre « extra » parce que vous le valez bien ! Et surtout parce qu'il m'est impossible d'abandonner ces deux-là… Sérieusement.**

 **Je vous remercie encore de toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours extrêmement plaisir ! Cet OS portera sur les éléments « oubliés » de WR ! Si vous avez été attentifs vous devinerez facilement sinon … bah surprise !**

 **.**

 **Petits rappels (que vous connaissez maintenant) :**

\- Jack est en caractères normaux

\- _Ianto_ est en caractères _italiques_

 _._

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous au bas de la page !**

 _._

* * *

 _Wrong Receiver : The missing part_

.

.

 **Samedi 23 Juin 2006, 20h23**

 **A :** ianto-bond-jones . gmail . co .uk

 **De :** jharkness . torchwood3 . co . uk

 **Objet :** Miss me ?

.

Salut cher Ianto,

Ecoute, je m'inquiète grandement pour toi : tu ne réponds plus à aucun de mes messages depuis ce midi, Lisa a essayé de te contacter et elle n'y parvient pas non plus. Je sais que tu as participé à la bataille de Canary Wharf, j'y étais également, je m'inquiète pour toi. J'ai aussi vu ces créatures de mes yeux, je les connaissais déjà, je les aie déjà vue éliminer des personnes qui m'étaient chères, sans la moindre once de pitié, elles sont cruelles et ne craignent rien ni personne, peut-être mis à part un homme. En des années d'existence j'avais rarement assisté à un tel massacre, tant d'innocents tués de sang-froid, tant de vies supprimées, de familles brisées, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai rejoint Torchwood il y a de cela plus d'un siècle… (je te raconterai tout cela lorsque l'on se rencontrera, il y a tant à dire). Mais aujourd'hui je me fais du souci pour toi, j'ai vu l'équipe entière de Torchwood Londres tomber, périr dans les flammes, ou bien entre les griffes des Cybermen ou encore sous les lasers Daleks. Je t'en supplie Ianto, donne-moi un signe, n'importe lequel, montre-moi que tu es toujours en vie, quelque part sur cette Terre, peu importe l'endroit. Montre-moi que pour une fois, je ne perds pas quelqu'un d'autre cher à mon cœur, car oui, mon cher Ianto Jones, que tu le crois ou non, laisse-moi te le dire, je me suis attaché à toi, plus vite que je ne le pensais. Je suis un éternel charmeur, ne pouvant de s'empêcher de batifoler à droite à gauche, flirtant à tout va parce que c'est le genre d'homme que je suis et je le reconnais, personne ne me changera. Mais je sais aussi m'attacher. Au début je pensais juste m'amuser avec toi, comme je le fais souvent avec quelqu'un que je rencontre, je voulais voir tes réactions et en quelque sorte, m'assurer que mon charme fonctionnait toujours. Seulement je n'avais pas prévu que je m'attacherais autant à toi, pas aussi vite du moins, c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai proposé cette rencontre, que tu as acceptée à mon plus grand étonnement. Pendant mes interminables années d'existence, j'ai vécu bien des vies, rencontré bien des personnes, et me suis attaché à bon nombre d'entre-elles. Plusieurs fois je me suis épris de certaines, seulement, ma condition m'interdit d'être heureux avec quelqu'un, de me poser enfin. C'est pour cette raison que je donne jamais de suite aux histoires d'un soir, par crainte de faire souffrir l'autre et de blesser mon cœur déjà meurtri après toutes ces années. Alors oui, aujourd'hui je veux seulement savoir que ce bonheur ne m'est pas encore une fois arraché, que tu es toujours quelque part, respirant, sans aucun doute blessé mais vivant, dis-moi que je ne vais pas souffrir encore. Grâce à toi j'aime croire que peut-être, enfin, je pourrais être heureux, car oui, je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi Ianto Jones, et de la façon la plus naturelle et originale qui soit. Je ne sais pas si tu me répondras après ce mail, fais-moi ne serait-ce qu'un signe pour que je sois soulagé.

.

Sache juste que j'ai énormément apprécié ce petit secret que nous partagions, même s'il semblerait que Lisa était au courant, c'est elle qui m'a donné ton adresse mail personnelle. J'avoue avoir été surpris par le « Bond » qui y figure, serait-ce un vieux fantasme de ton adolescence ? C'est bon à savoir pour la suite, mais j'espère réellement pour toi que tu possèdes une adresse un peu plus professionnelle. Tu es définitivement plein de surprises mon cher, et il m'en reste tellement à découvrir.

.

D'autre-part, il faut que tu saches que j'ai soumis les premières esquisses ainsi qu'un résumé particulièrement détaillé de notre histoire « Wrong Receiver » à un éditeur, et il a été absolument conquis par cette idée. Le principe de cette relation tenue secrète entre deux femmes qui tombent peu à peu sous le charme l'une de l'autre, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, d'une façon naturelle et presque magique, grâce à une simple erreur de destinataire. Je suis en train de l'écrire, même si je n'ai pas trop le temps avec Torchwood, il me tarde de la terminer et te la faire lire. Et pour info, les deux jeunes femmes en questions sont Paméla Harkness et Jane Jones, comme nous en avions convenu. Elles bossent pour le compte d'une organisation secrète, l'une basée à Glasgow et l'autre à Edinburgh. Saisissant non ?

.

Enfin voilà, j'espère sincèrement que tu liras ce mail et que tu me feras signe que tout va bien, peu importe la façon que tu emploies.

A bientôt mon cher Ianto Jones,

Votre Capitaine

.

.

.

 **Ven 17.03.07**

(11.54)

 _Où en es-tu dans l'écriture de notre petite histoire « Wrong Receiver » dis-moi ?_

.

(11.55)

Je suis juste dans mon bureau tu peux venir me demander au lieu de m'envoyer des textos

.

(11.57)

 _Si je viens dans ton bureau je sais parfaitement comment ça va finir, et nous ne sommes pas seuls dans le Hub Jack… Réponds à ma question plutôt_

.

(11.59)

Elle est terminée, j'en déduis que tu as lu mon mail

.

(12.00)

 _Oui_

.

(12.01)

Un peu tard non ? Tu connais déjà mes sentiments

.

(12.03)

 _Certes mais cela m'a quand même fait sourire, mon futur mari (ça me fait bizarre de dire ça)_

.

(12.04)

Tu vas t'y habituer

.

(12.06)

 _Bref quand vais-je pouvoir avoir un aperçu de ce fameux récit ?_

.

(12.08)

Si tu veux la lire viens chercher l'exemplaire papier et relié qui a été tiré juste pour toi, il t'attend ici avec moi

.

(12.09)

 _Tu es très doué en chantage je te l'accorde_

.

(12.11)

Ramène ton joli petit cul ici alors. Comme ça tu lis pendant que je m'occupe de toi

.

(12.13)

 _Tu as gagné j'arrive_

.

(12.14)

Ferme la porte du bureau à clé derrière toi

.

(12.15)

 _A vos ordres Monsieur_

.

.

.

.

 **Et voilà, cette fois c'est bel et bien terminé, plus d'OS prévu sur cette fanfic (sauf si quelque chose germe dans mon esprit comme par magie), alors je m'excuse si celui-ci a été court mais je n'avais pas prévu de le faire durer très longtemps, je voulais simplement apporter plus de détails sur ce qui avait été négligé !**

 **Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fanfiction depuis son début, ça me fait plaisir qu'il y ait toujours des gens sur ce fandom (il y a tellement peu de fanfictions Janto françaises c'est triste…) d'ailleurs sachez que cette fic qui de base était prévue pour rester de ce côté de l'Europe, va être traduite en anglais, le principe de la fanfic plaît apparemment beaucoup aux fans sur Tumblr alors voilà! Quoi de plus réjouissant et jouissif de voir une de ses fanfictions traduite? Je posterai sur ff . net quand ce sera terminé!**

 **Comptez sur moi pour vous écrire de nouveaux OS sur le même pairing, je ne suis pas prête à les lâcher ces deux-là soyez en certains !**

 **Mille mercis encore, je suis à la fois heureuse d'avoir terminé WR mais également un peu triste, on commence la fic, on fait évoluer les personnages et leur relation et enfin on arrive au dénouement où ils sont réunis et indépendants *feels*, c'est toujours de l'émotion de terminer une fanfiction !**

 **.**

 **A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures Jantoesques ! Notamment sur « C'est Grave Docteur ? » !**

 **Da boch chi (au revoir en gallois)**

 **xxx**


End file.
